In Brightest Day with Violet Light
by bradw316
Summary: Naruto becomes the last of the Green Lanterns while Sakura becomes the last Star Sapphire the two together stop the Akatsuki and end a war before it begins
1. 1 - The Last Two Rings

1 - The Last Two Rings

_In Brightest Day_

_In Blackest Night_

_No Evil shall escape my sight_

_For those who worship Evils might_

_Beware my power_

_Green Lantern's Light!_

_For Hearts long lost and full of Fright_

_For those alone in Blackest Night_

_Accept our Ring and join our fight_

_Love Conquers all with Violet Light!_

Many have heard the first oath depicting the greatest clan of heroes the galaxy has ever seen and many have heard the second oath feared its meaning. One representing indomitable will to overcome any and all evil. The second inspiring fear through love's great power. However they along with the Blue Lanterns, Red Lanterns, Agent Orange, Sinestro Corps, Indigo Lantern Tribe, Star Sapphire Corps, Black Lanterns, and White Lanterns the lights of the Intergalactic spectrum fought with each other and would eventually destroy their universe. However through the echoes of the multiverse two sentient rings passed through unscathed, one representing the Will of the Green Lantern Corps the other representing the last great Star Sapphire, one had been a new experimental ring that needed no battery to charge it and had yet to find its wielder, the Oan's sent the ring into the multiverse to find its perfect match and escaped the fate of its creators. The last ring of the Star Sapphires was sent out as a way to redeem its creators, for the last Star Sapphire had been Carol Ferris former lover turned enemy of Hal Jordan, Green Lantern or at least that is what many were led to believe, in truth both were still lovers and after the incident known as the Blackest Night it was proven that not all Star Sapphires would choose themselves over another. It had taken all of Carol's will power not to succumb to her ring's urgings to fully bond with her Green Lantern and seal the Earth in Violet Crystal. The two kept their romance nearing the point of marriage that was until the Black Lanterns reemerged; the war renewed growing violent and deadly, as more and more perished. With the last of her strength Carol created a new and far more powerful Star Sapphire ring, "You my last child are the embodiment of every Star Sapphire ring before you. Seek out the one who is destined to become the next Green Lantern, find her that will be the counterpart and together with your love and his will defend your new world and protect all those that they deem precious to them," the woman slumped to her knees looking at the small floating ring, "I bid my future sister good luck and find the love she needs." With that Carol Ferris will herself to join her lover in the afterlife.

The ring hovered a moment almost as if to mourn the passing of its creator after all it was the embodiment of love and needed to express its love for its creator in some way. After a brief moment the ring left the atmosphere of the destroyed world to journey and locate its new wielder and through her its ultimate fate, to be joined with the Green Lantern and protect their world from all threats. The Star Sapphire ring floated aimlessly following the last Green Lantern ring as they both slowly fell through both space and time, going from one universe to the next, from an apocalyptic world filled with zombies out numbering the population, to mystic universe with beings wielding telekinetic power and laser swords, still neither found the universe they were destined for.

XXX

The last Green Lantern ring hovered over an Earth it deemed to name Earth 40 which had been all but destroyed during a nuclear war, giving rise to a huge monstrosity of untold power with ten tails. It watched as a brave man fought and eventually seal said monster within him. Through the use of his new powers taught others how to wield these same powers. The lingering traces of the radiation mutating these humans giving them a secondary circulatory system that was filled with a latent energy called chakra. Next to it the Green Lantern sensed the Star Sapphire ring also watched this world with a passing interest not really caring for the history or the happenings of day to day life. The Lantern ring had been given its power by merging the Oa Lantern Battery with one of its most distinguished member that of Hal Jordan, the ring felt that its Star Sapphire counterpart was the embodiment of its last owner Carol Ferris, if it knew what irony meant it probably would have felt it right now, the last two power rings in existence once wielded by the two lovers hovering over a planet that they both no doubt would pick as their home. The Lantern ring went into semi passive state watching the world below them seeking out the embodiment of their powers waiting for the correct time. While the Star Sapphire ring went dormant waiting for its counterpart make a decision.

Years went by, decades, centuries; the rings hovered in space watching the world below passively before deciding either pick one or move on to the next universe. It was nearly twenty years after the third war, that the Green Lantern first spotted a great evil emerge, a man dressed in black wearing an Orange spiral mask, the ring felt three emotions coming from this being, fear, anger, and greed, three very fiery colors in the spectrum, yellow, red, and orange, masked both physically and metaphorically very well. The ring watched as the man tried to bring about the death and destruction of his former home, only to be stopped at every turn by the very person he was once taught by and forgotten believed to be. Until finally he was driven away, the blond haired man and his lovely wife, to whom the ring thought about giving itself to as he embodied many of its virtues sacrificed himself. The ring felt at that moment it had missed its opportunity, the man did indeed embody the virtues of the Green Lantern Corps. Cursing its hesitation all because it feared what the Star Sapphire ring would become if it came into the possession of the red haired woman, the monster housed within the woman could have amplified the ring's own already massive powers. The Lantern rings cursed the Oan's for putting the programming they did in almost as if anticipating the Sapphire's last act or the possibility of one of the other rings getting involved.

Hoping the apple didn't fall far from the tree the Lantern ring then began following the blonde man and red headed woman's child watching in awe at how a boy who was treated so poorly by those around him seem to embody to very essence of being a Green Lantern, changing people through sheer force of will, it watched the boy turn a heartless killer into a weeping mess, it watched the same boy turn a fate and destiny ridden teen into believer of following one's own path. Next it watched the blonde talk a homicidal boy similar to himself into protecting someone instead of killing them. However not was all well the boy could not turn a friend from following the same path as a member of his clan two centuries ago, but instead of being defeated by this the boy charged ahead determined to get stronger and bring this person back. "_**Such determination and strength of will, he embodies everything a Green Lantern and a Blue Lantern stand for he will be my bearer; Naruto Uzumaki may you shine your light brightly against all those that worship evil.**_" The ring waited until the boy was a month away from returning to the village after three long years of training. The boy would probably need to extend said trip so the ring could teach him of his new powers. But once done there will be a Green Lantern again.

XXX

The Sapphire ring had noted that Lantern ring's increasingly buzzing of activity. Focusing on what the embodiment of will was seeing the Sapphire ring focused on a blonde boy, and was shocked at it saw quickly searching the girls that surrounded them and found what it was looking for. The Sapphire watched the Lantern ring descend into atmosphere at a surprising speed toward the blonde haired boy it had watched for nearly a decade, the Sapphire ring understood this. However the Sapphire ring had to wait, as annoying and troublesome as it was there had been two candidates for its power. The Hyuga girl, shy and gentle on the outside a raging inferno of emotion on the inside, mostly focused on the Lantern's candidate. But the candidate himself had a crush on the pink haired girl who was the other Sapphire candidate, the Haruno. This one was more conflicted her lingering attraction to the candidate of the Red, Yellow, or Orange ring and if they still existed would prove to be the problem for both itself and the Lantern ring in the future. The Sapphire ring needed to wait until the right moment before it chose. So the ring waited and watched as it's Lantern counterpart appeared before the Uzumaki and offered itself to him, explained what needed to be done, and the training involved the boy agreed but met with a stipulation, the boy would only use the ring when he deemed it was time, the Lantern ring agreed to the terms. Thus was born a new Green Lantern. The Sapphire ring watched both girls reactions to the new older Uzumaki and what surprised it was what it felt coming from the Haruno a more than mild spark of attraction albeit briefly, flushed cheeks, and probing question of acknowledgment, _**Could this girl be the one, when I first saw her I sensed hopeless fangirlism that would make that Arisia proud**_. The Sapphire ring scoffed at the image of the blonde Green Lantern and her girlish crush on Hal Jordan. But as the days went by the Sapphire ring witness emotions in the pink haired girl it hadn't felt before, regret, fear, joy, sadness, anguish, a little bit of anger, and again a small spark of love, as the group rushed to save the red-haired boy the Uzumaki had befriended three years before. It wasn't until the mission to Tenchi bridge that the ring finally saw what it was searching for. _**Very clever child hiding your true feelings even from my passive scan but when the boy threatened his very well-being chasing down that foolish promise you made, it broke down all your walls and laid bare the truth, you love that blonde goof with everything that you are, yet you mask it because you do not feel you deserve him, so foolish child.**_ The Sapphire ring would have shaken its head if it had one instead it descended into the atmosphere and struck toward its desired target. Before the pink haired girl reacted she was rendered unconscious and sent into the depths of her mind and coming into contact with the girl's deepest most hidden desire and her inner persona.

"_CHA! What are you?!" _Inner Sakura asked.

"_**I am the embodiment of Love, I have entered this girl's mind to bring clarity and charge her with power, to protect the one she truly loves. But I must test her first**_," the Sapphire ring stated calmly.

Inner Sakura blinked a few times, "_You mean we can bring Sasuke-kun if we get this power?_"

The Sapphire ring snorts, "_**Please as if I let my power be wielded to gain something that is not obtainable, I embody love not fantasy. This Sasuke is beyond hers or the blonde boy's reach, he accepted his path of vengeance. Now Sakura must accept her true path and to whom she was meant to love otherwise my power will drive her insane.**_"

"_That's your test, your forcing us to decide who we love or go bonkers?_" Inner Sakura shouted clenching her fists.

"_**She has already chosen whom she truly loves she simply needs to accept it, you yourself who embody her true thoughts know who I mean,**_" the ring face turned to the inner personality who looked surprisingly downcast at this. "_**Let the scenario begin and let her heart truly decide.**_"

Author's Note: A rewrite hopefully while I'm doing this I'll get some inspiration for the last four chapters.


	2. 2 - Between Love and Loss

2 - Between Love and Loss

Naruto woke spotted Captain Yamato hovering over Sakura looking he guessed concerned though it was hard to tell the man simply didn't show emotion. At any rate he jumped to his feet regardless of how weak he felt and ran over Sakura's side. "What happened?"

"One minute we were talking while she was healing you from your four tailed state," Yamato explained which caused the whisker marked blonde to wince knowing what caused the slip in the first place. "The next a bright violet colored light hit her and she slumped over you, I pulled her off putting her up against this tree hoping to understand what occurred."

Naruto nodded looking at his favorite rosette haired medic sensing the flow of ring energy that surrounded her, the energy was in flux. _Ring you said the Star Sapphire ring was dormant and wouldn't react to anyone I knew._

The ring's impassive voice sprung into his mind, _**incorrect statement, the Star Sapphire ring would remain dormant until such time as it deemed those you surround yourself with feelings would change towards you. Given further analyses of situation the following candidates are as follows leader of said group was believed to be the shy Hyuga as she was the strongest candidate for the Sapphire ring though on conducting further in depth studies her blind devotion borders on fanatism rather than actual love. The one known as Ino thinks of you as annoying younger brother, Temari, your fellow jinchuuriki's sister has feelings for the lazy sloth you call Shikamaru**_. Naruto chuckled slightly at mentioning the ring's thoughts on his friend. _**This Sakura's emotions were always influx between you and the traitor Uchiha, but the recent turmoil regarding you being in danger of hurting yourself her heart consciously chose, the Star Sapphire ring made the connection quickly and is proceeding to test her**_.

_How long will that take? _ Naruto asked the Green Lantern ring and was almost dreading the reply. The GL ring for short had downloaded a lot of things when he picked up the mantel of being the last Green Lantern, among them was the for knowledge and experience of the previous wielder of said ring Hal Jordan. Naruto had been impressed and inspired by what he saw in Hal Jordan a man who endured countless hardships and fought battles against foes that were vastly superior to him and was lucky enough to have friends to aide him in many of these fights both among the Corps and the Justice League. He had seen similar traits of the Justice League in his friends, and he couldn't wait to broach this idea with his cousin and Hokage. With a sad smile Naruto thought about what else the ring downloaded into his mind, the first being his family line dating back to the Sage of the Six Paths, the first Uzumaki and how chakra came to be. But it was recent history that caught Naruto up, Mito Uzumaki Senju, grandmother of Tsunade making her and Naruto the last two members of the Uzumaki clan in the Hidden Leaf.

Naruto clench his right fist thinking about how his parents died, saving the Hidden Leaf and him above all, sacrificing themselves. What's worse the old man third never told him this, never explained how it came to be. Judging by what the GL ring saw he doubted Sarutobi knew the specifics of the incident he was in the village when Obito struck. _Blasted hypocrite, he's the one who told that line to Kakashi-sensei, those who don't follow the rules are scum but those who betray their comrades are worse than scum. Guess what Obito you're officially worse than scum just like your nephew_.

Yamato kept his face impassive watching the range of emotions on the blonde young man's face, he had been assigned to Team Kakashi by the Hokage for one reason, protect Naruto. He figured it was because of the Kyuubi but he had an inkling that it was for something deeper more meaningful. When he was first handed the assignment he saw a very frightened look in the Hokage's eyes one not associated with fear of losing a potential resource, no this was a deep fear of losing family. Her interactions with the blonde haired boy were very complex. To put it in to some prospective, one of his fellow ANBU tried to call the Hokage in good humor a year before Naruto returned granny and that ANBU ended up in the hospital, while at most Naruto earn an annoyed verbal rebuke. Clearly the boy was much more to the Hokage than many believe. It wasn't until he dipped into his own origins of being a clone of the First Hokage that he discovered the reason. The Hokage and the jinchuuriki were clan mates, family; as such the blonde boy was aloud in certain situations to take liberties in protocol. Yamato however filed that away for a later date. Focusing instead on the here and now, one teammate had run off, another was recovering from an injury, and the last was currently comatose for an unknown and very troublesome reason. "Naruto do you know what has occurred?"

"Yeah and there's nothing we can do at this moment except pray to Kami that Sakura-chan makes the right choice otherwise I'm going to have explain to granny why her apprentice can never wake up again or died of a brain hemorrhage," Naruto stated sadly.

XXX

Sakura felt like she was floating, looking around she found herself in a violet colored haze, when the haze clear she saw her inner persona standing there in a strange crystalline room hovering in front of her was a violet colored ring. "What's going on?"

"_**You have been chosen to undergo the right to become the last Star Sapphire, little girl**_," a voice from the ring stated.

A vein in Sakura's head twitched at the last words reminding her a little too much of her meetings with Temari while Naruto had been away to train. How Shikamaru could put up with her was beyond Sakura's grasp to comprehend. "Alright what does that mean?"

"_**Simple little girl, we are going to conduct an exercise in truth and see whether you've felt both loss as well as love, fail and I'll pour as much energy into your mind to destroy it rendering you a vegetable," **_the SS ring had been programmed by its creator to not only seek a counterpart for the Green Lantern ring but make sure its own power would not corrupted encase the candidate was otherwise blinded by another.__"_**I won't have a crazed Star Sapphire wandering this world I am not like the Star Sapphire rings of the past.**_" The SS ring hovered closer to the rosette haired young woman, "_**however because of your recent exploits I've deemed you worthy to wield my power to help protect this planet from all its evil including the traitor you and your blonde goof are currently searching for.**_"

Sakura couldn't help but giggle slightly at the SS ring's assumption of Naruto, she gasps covering her mouth in shock, "Did I just giggle because I was thinking of Naruto?"

If the SS ring could smirk it would have instead it hovered closer to the pink haired young medic, "_**This realm we are in is a representation of your emotions, the violet color represents your feelings of love towards a certain person, behold the crystal shards that represent those you come to know,**_" the Ring moved and hovered over a violet colored table that held a group of shards, some were violet in color with various tints in them.

"Why do I see other colors inside those shards?" Sakura asked.

"_**Simple these represent your feelings towards your friends, no friendship is completely devoid of another emotion that is the nature you hold yourself back, an example would be,**_" the SS ring hovered over a shard that had a mixture of orange and red. "_**This shard represents your best friend Ino, the taint of jealously and rage mixed in with your love of her as your best friend. But that has always defined your relationship her it's what sparks your rivalry, you perceive her as what you wish to achieve physical beauty and confidence**_."

Sakura wanted to deny it but the more she thought about it the more it came true, even Naruto seem to think that she hadn't changed, slumping her shoulders sadly. "_**You take Naruto's feelings about your own attractiveness out of context, how pretty did he think you were while in school?**_" the rosette froze thinking about that Naruto had always thought she was perfection. So asking him if she had change was like asking a man with no eyes if he still can't see.

Sakura notice one looked like it was on fire and had very little violet in it, "What about that one?"

The SS ring floated over it and Sakura could almost swear she saw it smirk, "_**Ah, this one contains the shard of friendship towards one Hinata Hyuga. You hold very little love toward her; you carry mostly jealously, anger, and fear but carry a small sliver of compassion because of her plight with her clan.**_"

"Why would I be afraid of Hinata she's the most gentlest soul I've ever known, I can understand the anger and jealously part she's pretty much grown up into her role of Hyuga _princess_," Sakura spat out the last couple of words no really meaning too causing the emotional shard to flash red and orange. It was when she realize what the fear was for, she was feeling threaten because out of all of the other eight rookies only Hinata never belittled or made fun of Naruto all the while sporting that not so secret crush on him. "What is wrong with me?"

"_**You are finally realizing the truth; your reaction to the Hyuga is but a part of it. It took you four long years to realize it; I should know I've watched it more. His saving you from Gaara, his saving you from drowning in the land of Grass, his willingness to bring back Sasuke, rescuing you from all those booby traps the both of you boobied into in that underground, taking all that punishment against Kabuto, he didn't just do that because he was simply your friend, it's because he loves you,**_" the SS ring stated the ring hovered over her almost seemingly to glare down at her. "_**What have you've done, back when you were a fangirl, you spurned his every attempt to get close to you so much so he had to use a henge just to talk to you.**_"

Sakura felt a big lump in her throat when the ring mentioned a henge, one of Naruto's best skills had been to henge, the one he created in front of class that one time he did on purpose, he wanted people to laugh he also used it as an excuse to announce his dream, after that day his henge had been perfect. "W-What henge?"

"_**Before team selections during lunch he managed to tie Sasuke up and henge into him, he met with you and virtually spoke the exact words that ran through your mind at that point,**_" the SS ring explained. Sakura's body went numb a small part of her that day felt that Sasuke was acting out of character but the fangirl in her stomp down that red flag before it could be given voice. Her mind had been just enough of a lie to feed her fangirl delusions for at least another year just long enough to watch Sasuke sink further into darkness. But this brought up something, "_**I can read your thoughts and emotions, all the rings in the light spectrum can it is how we choose our bearers, or would have if the other rings hadn't been destroyed only two remain one that embodies will and one the embodies love. I have chosen you to wield my power, but like I said you must choose to truly wield love and do so, you must accept the truth that you love the jinchuuriki, the goof, the hero, the class clown, the embodiment of the Will of Fire, and the Dead Last, with all your heart. I have given you all that you need it is time to make your choice.**_"

Sakura grabbed her head seeing the true images of her life with the two people that constantly war within her heart. She focused on her childhood crush first, what she saw left her disturbingly cold, all she saw was a life on the run, from hunter-nins, from Naruto bound and determined to return them both to the Leaf, from an army of enemies she had yet to meet mostly from other villages, from Orochimaru's lackey Kabuto. They would never know a moments peace, when they weren't running they would train, Sasuke would never express his feelings toward her calling her useless in every sense of the word, a life of a missing-nin until one or both of them slipped up caught in something, Sasuke would be lucky to escape with a quick death, for her it could be a quick death or worse, rape, torture then death. She shuddered at this, her life with Sasuke would be miserable and end with her being alone and forgotten

She then imagined her life with Naruto, her begging him to stop chasing after Sasuke saying that it was a fool's promise made by a silly school girl. A relationship later filled with warmth, love, hugs and kisses almost from the start. It was almost night and day better than her Haruno counterpart, in this version she and Naruto actually marry, have a family. Her heart swelled almost to bursting seeing children in this life, something deep down she had always wanted. Tears rolled down her cheeks at how happy she saw the Sakura in this image. This was the true love she had always craved and it had been under her nose this entire time. "What do I do?" she asked the ring.

"_**Speak the Star Sapphire oath and all will be clarified, my sister,**_" the SS ring stated almost feeling true joy.

XXX

Naruto and Yamato watched Sakura stand up her eyes still closed as she held her right arm up into the air. While Yamato was confused by this gesture, Naruto knew this all too well as year ago he had done the same when he accepted his role as Green Lantern, he did wonder what the Star Sapphire Oath sounded like, "**For Hearts long lost and full of Fright, For those alone in blackest night, Accept our ring and join our fight, Love Conquers all with Violet Light!**" A bright flash of violet color light filled the forest almost like a beacon when the light dimmed Naruto, saw Sakura's outfit, gone was her red vest in its place a black and violet colored chest plate that wrapped around her breasts with the Star Sapphire crystal design in the valley between her breasts, a pair of black leather straps going around her back and shoulders keeping the plate in place. Gone was her grey skirt, thigh shinobi sandals, and biker shorts replaced with something that would make Anko proud, a pair of long high heeled boots and tight violet colored leather pants with a wide black leather belt and a belt buckle that had the Star Sapphire crystal, she still wore gloves only these were now fingerless and her right ring finger sported the Star Sapphire ring. Her Leaf shinobi headband now had the Star Sapphire insignia embedded with the Leaf instead of the Uzumaki like swirl. Needless to say Naruto had to check his nose to make sure it wasn't bleeding, just before Sakura began slump forward, he rushed over and caught before she fell. He felt her arms go around him as her head landed on his chest.

"Sakura-chan?!" he whispered sharply in concern. He watched her eyes fluttered open when they focused on him he met a gaze from her that wanted so long that if he could he would have pinched himself.

The moment the last phrase of the Star Sapphire oath had been spoken Sakura had been bombarded with the light spectrum of love and in doing so had been cleansed of all her lingering doubts. She no longer felt any feelings for Sasuke except for what she should feel for him both a sense of loss and a greater sense of pity. Loss at being her childhood crush and her first perceived love and the sense of pity at how far he had fallen to achieve his dark path one she will never be able to follow. She looked up at the one she now felt unconditional love for; the one she would give her life for, the one that was showing so much concern for her. She gently reaches up and caressed his cheek, smiling softly at the feel of his whisker marks under her fingertips. "Naruto-kun," she whispered closing her eyes and falling asleep as exhaustion from her recent power surge overtook her.

Naruto stared at the rosette haired young woman before turning to Yamato, "please pinch me."

Yamato blinked, "Why would I do that, Naruto?"

"Did she just use the 'kun' suffix on me?" the whiskered marked blonde asked.

The emotionless captain gave simple nod, "I believe so, what was that strange poem she spoke about before her clothing changed?"

Naruto gently cradled Sakura into his lap before leaning up against a tree, "It wasn't a poem, it was an oath and a similar oath to the one I took a year ago."

"Oh and what was the oath you had to make?" Yamato asked.

"**In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night, No Evil shall escape my sight, For those who worship Evils might, Beware my power, Green Lantern's Light!**" The moment Naruto uttered the last word a bright green light flashed. Naruto's burnt orange and black shinobi outfit was replace with a sleeveless black shirt that showed a circle insignia of white with a green lantern at center of his chest, a forest green Hokage style coat with black flames on the hem, black shinobi pants, black combat boots with forest green laces, forest green fingerless gloves with the lantern ring on his right ring finger, black forearm guards that extend from the gloves to just below the elbow. Naruto's headband stayed black and extended downward to cover his face creating a mask, the swirl part of his leaf insignia was replaced with the lantern. Yamato was shocked at this change. "Granny knows about it, been trying to keep it a secret. But basically with that oath comes a whole lot of responsibility one of which may include if I have no choice killing Sasuke."

"Is it related to what happened to Sakura?" Yamato asked.

Naruto nodded a faint smile appeared on his face, "as far as I know Green Lanterns are basically fueled by willpower, the Star Sapphire are fueled by love, if Sakura-chan called me Naruto-kun then I guess I got my primary dream fulfilled."

"I thought your dream was to become Hokage?" Yamato asked.

Naruto nodded, "yes, but what good is it to be Hokage if I'm alone Sakura-chan always came before being Hokage," he closed his eyes. "Just accepted the fact I'd be Hokage without her when she asked me to bring Sasuke back."

He felt a soft hand reach up, looking down his green powered eyes met violet powered ones, "Not any more, I'm yours and your mine," she giggled slightly. "Believe it."

Author's Note: I'm looking for any talented artist to come up with a Jpeg picture of Naruto and Sakura as their Green Lantern and Star Sapphire personas love to put it as my cover page for this fic.


	3. 3 - The Uzumaki Doctrine

3 - The Uzumaki Doctrine

Naruto, Sakura, and Yamato had stormed the underground Hidden Sound after a two hour grace period to let Sakura absorb her Star Sapphire powers and knowledge. Like Naruto the ring Sakura was given downloaded not only a universal codex from every planet in its home reality but didn't contain much of actual history of the current home planet mostly bits and pieces usually involving possible counterpart candidates. It took at least two hours for Sakura's mind to process half of what she obtained, not to mention the emotional mindset she was in. If Yamato hadn't been there when she first woke Sakura felt compelled to practically jump Naruto. The strength of her feelings had caught even the SS ring off guard, then again these were practically four years of repressed emotion.

After the grace period was done and Sakura's emotions came under control, Yamato had stated that his clone had been sent to follow Orochimaru and Kabuto had been discovered and destroyed near the hidden entrance to one of the Hidden Sounds hidden bases. The trio planned for the assault was first to find Sai and ascertain his betrayal before searching for their main targets namely, Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Kabuto. Yamato suspected that his blonde haired charged was no longer interested in bringing the Uchiha back per say if what he could read in the body language, no there was something else the boy was looking for. When they finally confronted Sai, his assumptions had proven true.

"Where's Orochimaru, Sai?" Naruto stated firmly both he and Sakura had donned their power ringed personas. Before Kabuto could move he was surrounded in a violet crystalline construct his hands and fingers bound and pinned to his sides to the point he couldn't even do a simple replacement jutsu. Sai looked at the strange violet energy and clothing his pink haired teammate had created from a simple ring. He turned his attention to the Jinchuuriki who was no longer dressed in the reddish orange track suit, but in a black and green outfit that was very remnant of the fourth hokage. Had he missed something, Danzo had prepared him for everything had he not, the jinchuuriki's loud brash attitude was no longer present in front of him, what he saw before him was more akin to an actual shinobi then what he was prepared for. Naruto grabbed him by the collar and flung him against the wall with surprising strength. "Where…is…Orochimaru!" Naruto stated firmly.

"End of the hall, with Sasuke," Sai stated the whiskered marked blonde dropped him. The sharp pain in his posterior subsided looking up at his teammates wondering how the two youngest could change night and day from when he saw them last. "You should know Sasuke doesn't see you as you see him, and that bond you mentioned is dead."

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at pale skinned teen with a smirk, "Like I give a shit about what he thinks, that ass is like every other Uchiha except for two, born traitors and hypocrites," Naruto stated firmly raising the eyebrow on Sai going up in mild shock. "I didn't come here to bring Sasuke back, I came here to ring information out of Orochimaru, I'm enacting one of our village's oldest rules."

"Which is?" Sai asked.

Naruto ignored the question. "I'll overlook your betrayal in this one thing Sai, do it again and you'll regret it," Naruto turned his attention to Kabuto and smirked darkly at the imprisoned right hand of Orochimaru. "Look kind of pinned their Kabuto and I notice you haven't tried to get out or switch with one of your mutilated corpses."

"What is this energy Sakura is using?" Kabuto stated looking very intrigued.

"Just imagine love turned into pure energy something you have no earthly idea about, unless it's how to kiss that pedophiles ass," Naruto stated earning a dark glare from the silver haired medic. "Kabuto Yusei, by the order of the Fifth Hokage and in accordance of the peace agreement set down by the Elemental Nations you are threat to all declared an High A-Ranked missing-nin by all five nations and with a kill on sight degree, how do you plea?" Naruto heard a small growl looking over at Sakura. "I knew you'd say that, Sakura-chan the honor is yours."

Wasting no words her eyes concentrated and her construct did a quick squeeze play Kabuto's face only registered a brief flash of intense pain before body parts rained all over the room the only thing preventing Team Kakashi from getting guts all over them was a green dome that Naruto erected. As soon as the body parts finished falling Sakura turned looking at her Green Lantern with absolute adoration. She showed absolutely no remorse in what she did and only seemed to begging for acknowledgment from someone Sai had previously thought she wanted none from. His information had been false he had fooled, Danzo had been fooled and that was no mean trick. What was worse was the strange powers Naruto and Sakura now possessed, _and what did Naruto mean when he said Sakura turn love into pure energy, what sort of jutsu is that_.

"Let's go we got a snake to interrogate," Naruto stated as the group followed the green clad blonde down the hall into a huge arena. Standing in the middle of said arena were Orochimaru and Sasuke both looking expecting.

"Dobe," Sasuke stated coolly glancing briefly Sakura who ignored him, which caused the Uchiha to raise an eyebrow.

"Get to you in a second, duck brain, not here for you," Naruto stated not even giving Sasuke a second glance focusing on Orochimaru. "Orochimaru missing-nin of the hidden leaf, I as head of the Uzumaki Clan do hereby invoke upon you the Uzumaki Doctrine."

Orochimaru's eye widen a second before his body tensed, "How do you know about that?!" the snake man hissed.

"It is part of my birthright," Naruto stated casually earning everyone in the room save Orochimaru a confused looked. "To clarify, the Uzumaki Doctrine has been set down since the time of the Sage of the Six Paths, as he was an Uzumaki himself, his beloved wife gave birth to two sons, the Sage granted his children whatever they wished. His eldest son asked to be given the knowledge of every jutsu, so the Sage granted his son the dojutsu Sharingan which later spawn an off shoot when the one of the Uchiha's children gave rise to the Byakugan. The youngest child asked for the ability to grow crops and feed his family. The sage granted his youngest the ability to manipulate trees, plants, and the earth. It was also here that the Doctrine was made, the blood of the Uzumaki clan can invoke any and all users of Chakra a boon. It must be answered without question, while the sage could offer it many times. His descendants can only ask once," he glances at Sasuke. "There is no more blood relations between Uchiha and Uzumaki clans, even if there were only the Uzumaki clan head can invoke it and I'll never help someone who spits in the face of his own mother."

Sasuke's Sharingan flashed, "what would know about my mother, dobe you never met her!"

"Blame your father for that!" Naruto snarled, "I was denied being raised by my godmother because your asshole of a father hated me and not because of the damned fox. No, he hated me because of whose son I was."

Orochimaru while froze having to wait for doctrine right to be finished listen intently, this bit of information was juicy he had to admit. However he watched Sasuke face while angry was currently searching through his memories.

Naruto's eyes refocused on the snake sannin, "You have information on a girl you grabbed from the land of water, ten years ago. She has red hair and pink eyes, wears glasses I want her location."

Sasuke recognized the description and wondered how Naruto came up with it, "How do you know about Karin?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly, "Simple she's a member of the Uzumaki clan Sasuke, why do you think the pedophile would want anything to do with her. One her bloodline grants her longevity, two she's sensor, three her blood can rejuvenate and restore dying cells. It's something he covets almost as much as your eyes he planned to possess her body after yours, but he hit a snag."

"Her blood purifies anything poisonous to her system, including the heaven's curse seal," Sasuke stated.

Naruto smiled genuinely, "Correct, its why the Uzumaki clan make for such great Jinchuuriki, we can purify and transmute the Biju's chakra into our own network," he paused looking at Sasuke for a second, "If you're planning on using Karin for your Itachi hunt don't bother, Itachi was acting under orders from the Hidden Leaf elders to massacre your clan Sasuke, and before you blow up, starting to swear vengeance on them Itachi was only suppose to kill some coup de tat conspirators not your entire clan, it was only suppose to be fifteen people in all," Naruto explained. "He got help from someone he should have never trusted, a man in an Orange spiral mask, who claims to be Madara Uchiha."

Orochimaru's eyes widen, "How do you know about him or any of these things, I doubt Tsunade would spill such secrets to you and she has no knowledge that Madara even still exists."

Naruto let loose a foxy grin, "I'm pretty good at gathering information, after all Pervy-sage has been teaching me things for three and a half years now. So snake pedophile my answer to my question?"

"She's in a prison filled with rejects of my experiments close to the Cloud and Stone borders," the snake sannin growled out.

"The doctrine has been fulfilled," Naruto smirked, "Oh and before you think of trying to do whatever it is your thinking about forget it, the doctrine allows me thirty-six hours to get clear encase of reprisals," watching as Orochimaru growled as his movement returned to normal. Naruto shifted his gaze back to Sasuke. "Know this Sasuke your welcome to assault your brother if you want, I don't care anymore you made your choice three years ago and I grew up, Sakura-chan too. But know this you'll always have home to return to, Granny stated that you're officially on an extended leave of absence, unofficially you're welcome to come home once your vendetta against your brother is over."

"Did he kill my father or was it the guy in the Orange mask?" Sasuke asked evenly.

"You want the truth?" Naruto stated with a raised eyebrow getting a nod from his former teammate. "Your father threaten to kill your mother if Itachi didn't stand down, he did," Sasuke's eyes widen. "Then your father killed my godmother, your mother anyway stating she was weak. Itachi killed him using the first bit of rage your brother ever experienced," Naruto turned motioning to the others to leave. "Think about the bond we had in the past Sasuke and the one we could have had if your father hadn't been so power hungry. At any rate Sakura-chan and I have a cousin to pick up and you got some soul searching to do, oh here's something that might tease your senses a bit, the Sharingan upgrade you want can cause blindness so yeah might not be such a good idea." With that Team Kakashi vanished from the arena leaving a seething snake sannin and a musing Uchiha.

XXX

Team Kakashi didn't stop running full tilt until they reached the remains of the Tenchi bridge, Naruto then turned to his two male teammates, "Before you ask any questions the Hokage gave me my birthright as she's too old to be Head of the Uzumaki clan," the two males nodded figuring that might have been the case both knew about the first Hokage's marriage to Mito Uzumaki. "What I didn't tell snake butt is that if I encounter another Uzumaki clan member I can invoke the doctrine on them since I've been declared head of our clan."

"So what are you planning, Naruto?" Yamato asked.

"Orochimaru isn't stupid, he'll send word to that prison and order Karin to another facility, I lied about the thirty-six hours to give me time. He knows I'll be heading to the prison the moment I report back to the Leaf village but the clause in the doctrine prevents him from making a move towards any Uzumaki until the thirty-six hours is up," he created two shadow clones one immediately henged into Sakura.

"Naruto it almost sounds like Lady Hokage gave you overall control of the mission only a Jonin can be given that responsibility," Yamato stated.

Naruto's face split into a shit eating grin, "And you should know that the exams aren't the only places where one can get promoted, Captain."

"Field promotion?" Sai asked and got a nod looking very intrigued again information he hadn't been supplied. "How many knew?"

"Only Pervy-sage and Granny-Tsunade know, I kept up my goofy act till I was assigned this mission or something like it," he sighed glancing at Sakura looking at the still fresh scars on her arm, "I'm sorry I lost it Sakura-chan, I guess a little of the old me leaked out briefly and clouded my judgment."

Sakura walked up to him and pulled him into a searing kiss, "You are forgiven my Naruto-kun, just don't let it happen again," she giggled at his expression.

"It seems that ugly's attitude towards you; Naruto has done a one eighty," Sai gave his false smile only to be hammered into the ground by violet crystalline fist.

"Watch it _Sai_, you're on thin ice as it is," Sakura growled breathing heavily.

Naruto just shook his head and smiled glad the Star Sapphire ring didn't completely change the Sakura he knew. She was still there the GL ring warned him her personality would be more possessive of him and a yearn to mate with him. This got him blushing slightly, the GL ring informed him the only time he should ever engage in such activity would be after they removed their rings otherwise things would turn complicated and fast. _Just glad she's not totally lost to her ring it's kind of eerie to see her look at me like she does now, like I'm the whole world_.

_**That is because you are to her, it is what makes the Star Sapphire such a potent partner to a Green Lantern but it can also be extremely dangerous as well**_. The GL ring stated as Naruto watched Sakura pull Sai out of the ground and use her healing jutsu on the bump she gave him. Only for the pale skinned artist to insult her strength and get hammered into a tree. _**A Star Sapphire with a Tameranian's strength quite potent, when mating take extra precautions. **_ Naruto blushed heavily at the ring's computer like logic at such a subject .

"Anyway Sakura-chan and I will head to the prison and extract my cousin before Orochimaru knows what's going on, these Shadow clones will go with you keep the pedophile focused," Naruto stated.

"How will you get there before we get back to the village?" Yamato asked.

Naruto snickered before he hovered up into the air, "It's called flying, by the time you guys get to the half-way point Sakura-chan and I will be already there, now get moving." Yamato, Sai, and the two clones watched as a violet and green streak launch into the sky heading north, after getting over being stunned the duo along with the clones sped off toward the Hidden Leaf. Sai's mind reeling from all of the on sight intel he got and the fact that the supposed dead last of his school year was the first member of his age group to achieve Jonin rank. What's more the goofing persona he portrayed gave rise to the young man that was indeed his parent's child a formidable shinobi possessing his mother's fire and spirit alongside his father's ingenuity and cunning. His mission may have failed drastically, Orochimaru will not doubt discover his right hand favorite lieutenant was now painting the walls of some guest room. The paled skinned artist wondered what powers those rings Naruto and Sakura had aside from creating constructs like fists or whatever. It wasn't something to report that was sure he doubted Danzo could use it though if it was based on emotion, as the Root had none.

Author's Note: For those who think Naruto and Sakura are a bit too OOC, you're probably and if you're wondering about the casualness in which they killed Kabuto don't be, only two Lantern's in the DC Universe don't kill, the Blue and Indigo everyone its left up to preference. Star Sapphire will if they or something they care for is threatened, Sinestro Corps kill to inspire fear, Red Lantern's kill because they can, Agent Orange kills because he's greedy, The Black Lantern kills to create a new Black Lantern *cough* zombie *cough* , White Lantern's kill Black Lanterns. Green Lanterns kill only when it's unavoidable, so its left up to the person. Naruto is a shinobi and he was under orders to execute Kabuto by his superiors, Sakura was simply following the one she loves as per her mandate as a Star Sapphire, both have no real remorse for following orders and in Kabuto's case I doubt they'd really lose much sleep over it. As for the Justice league idea, there will be no costumes so to speak, as pretty much most of the rookie nine and Team Gai have Justice League traits if you think about it. Makes you wonder if Kishimoto wasn't a DC comic fan growing up. At any rate Naruto will broach idea to Tsunade when he gets back to the village.


	4. 4 - Power Rings vs The Immortals

4 - Power Rings vs. The Immortals

Naruto and Sakura landed quietly in front of the prison scoping it out, aside from the fact that it was built into the side of a mountain, which both had to admit was rather ingenious saved on building materials and nigh impregnable against anything but earth jutsu, which many Hidden Leaf shinobi didn't use the only ones Naruto could off the top of his head who could penetrate this base would be the Akimichi clan, Kakashi, Sakura-chan, and his favorite granny. However if a Hidden Stone Shinobi or Hidden Mist Shinobi decided to storm this prison it be toast water could erode the walls and the stone shinobi used mostly earth jutsu. Still it was an impressive sight, entering through the front doors not really expecting a trap. It was a prison not a base, hence it contained either botched experiments or prisoners Orochimaru wanted to experiment on later. If anything Naruto felt both he and Sakura would be a welcomed sight to the inmates. Still both had their guard and senses up and alert as they walked through the first hall.

They didn't have to wait long before the lone overseer of said prison appeared holding a kunai in both her hands casually, using her right index finger to push her glasses further up, glancing at them cautiously. "What do I owe the honor of two Leaf shinobi coming into this place?"

"Came looking for you Karin Uzumaki," Naruto smiled softly, "Naruto Uzumaki and this is Sakura Haruno." He stated introducing himself and his rosette haired teammate watching her reactions. He wasn't disappointed the girl's rose colored eyes widen slightly at mention of his surname. Before her face turned dark and her hands clutched the kunai tightly enough to turn them white.

"T-T-That bastard he told me I was the last Uzumaki left, that the Fourth Hokage killed my aunt and their unborn son," Karin's eyes watered. Naruto quietly walked up to her gently laying both his hands on her shoulders she looked up into his eyes she saw those same eyes in a picture when she was five before her parents were killed before Orochimaru ordered her to burn the last of her possessions when he took her in, he said he would train to take revenge on the village that took her last living relative away from her. "I could sense he was lying when he first found me and I still believed him, but I wanted to belong."

Naruto smiled sadly, "He's good at that, whispering with that forked tongue of his, my mom died and my father with her to save our village and to save me."

Her eyes widen again, "She died fighting the Kyuubi."

"No she died trying to reseal the Kyuubi inside her, but the seal was too messed up, some man in an Orange spiraled masked forced the fox out at her weakest moment just after giving birth. My dad and my mom sacrificed themselves to reseal the fox into me, they did what any parent would do," Naruto's tears began stream down his face his dropped his hands from Karin's shoulder to wipe them away noting her eyes were focused on the Green Lantern ring. "This ring is how I found out about it and it would take a lot longer to explain," he chuckled noting his cousin smirked. He glanced over his shoulder seeing Sakura's stunned expression. "Didn't your ring know that?"

Sakura shook her head, "the Star Sapphire ring was more concerned about waiting for your ring to make a choice then watching planetary events. I only know about things I've read in the history books and what Lady Tsunade told me."

Naruto nodded, "I guess that makes sense, the Green Lantern rings were created by the Guardians of Oa and they had a love of knowledge so naturally their rings would gather information before choosing a bearer. Star Sapphires often chose their bearers as a counterpart of the Green Lantern wielders they never really look at histories until it's time to choose that counterpart."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Okay so how long does your information date back to?"

"Before the beginning of the shinobi society," Naruto explained causing both Karin and Sakura eyes to pop out and their jaws to drop.

"Naruto, that's nearly twelve hundred years' plus worth of information how can you sort through all of it?" Sakura asked.

The whisker marked blonde chuckled, "Fifteen hundred plus years actually Sakura-chan, and it took nearly a month to sort through it all," he looked a bit guiltily at his rosette haired counterpart. "I-I was in a coma the entire time."

"WHAT!?" Sakura's eyes laced with shock, worry, and a little anger. "Why didn't Jiraiya contact Lady Tsunade?"

Karin watched the exchange while she did show some concern, after all Naruto was her cousin and the familial bonding was starting. She found her cousin's mannerisms to be much like her mother's and his chakra was the warmest and calmest she's ever felt even with the torrent of malicious chakra focused on his belly. However watching the two exchange words, Naruto trying to placate the growing anxiety in the rosette haired girl who was having none of it. It was only until her cousin put his arms around the other girl that seemed to calm the growing panic and fear once the two embraced their two chakra signatures merged, what she felt was amazing closing her eyes to bask in the feel of the chakra.

"Karin-chan are you okay?" came Naruto's question she opened her eyes looking at her cousin's face who looked both amused and concerned.

"I'm a sensor Naruto, and what I felt when you and Sakura hugged was like nothing I could ever describe in my life it was such a warm inviting feeling," Karin stated softly. This caused Sakura to blush having never heard such a thing about her before and the fact that she got to share such praise with Naruto was a plus.

The whiskered marked blond chuckled scratching the back of his head in slight embarrassment, it wasn't often he got praised for anything even if it was because he had good chakra. "Well let's get you to your real home Karin-chan." The red haired girl nodded putting away her kunai, and walked over to a set of storage lockers; opening them she rifled through bringing out a storage scroll and started putting items on top of it before sealing them in the scroll.

Karin then walked over to a console holding her finger above a large switch, "Orochimaru I tender my resignation and let you deal with this you damned snake," she growled softly flipping the switch she turned back to her cousin and his girlfriend. "All of his future non-experimented on prisoners were just released, I doubt we'll get much flak from them but let's get out of here before they show up," with that she untied her sound headband before throwing it to the ground and stomping on it. The trio rushed out of the prison and down the hill until they reached the forest. "It's going to be a long trek to the hidden leaf from here." Before she could say more she found herself surrounded by a green bubble and was lifted in the air followed by her cousin who was glowing green and his pink haired girlfriend surrounded in a violet aura.

"Who said you needed to walk or tree hop when you can fly, Karin-chan," Naruto stated with a wide grin. As both he and Sakura took off into the air with Karin's green bubble floating behind them. She looked down at the ground far below them in awe the fact she couldn't feel any momentum as she floated there was amazing. The flight however ended abruptly when all three saw a large dark purple fireball in the distance. The Green Lantern halted as his ring assessed the threat.

"_**Biju chakra signature detected, matching that of the Nibi. Correction two Biju chakra signatures detected Seven-tailed Stag beetle in proximity of two-tailed Fire Cat. Warning Akatsuki presence also detected, Hidan and Kakuzu powers neutralize both two-tail and seven-tails abilities, recommendation send Hidan into sun and simultaneously stab Kakuzu through all six hearts,**_" the GL ring stated Naruto growled and nodded he looked over at his counterpart who's eyes were blazing violet.

XXX

Kakuzu was a greedy man he gave up his team during his first Chunin exams just so he could collect a bounty on a Hidden Stone ninja before the start of the second Ninja war, it was the reason he was declared a traitor by the previous leader of the Hidden Waterfall village, why that man's cowardly son kept the hunter-nins after him and why he was currently teamed with the loud mouth Jashin cultist. He loved money and had a huge stock pile waiting for him whenever he decided to quit which would never happen because regardless of how much he had he always wanted more. What he hadn't expected though was for the Two-tailed jinchuuriki and his adopted daughter the Seven-tailed jinchuuriki to meet nor had he expected the two-tailed woman to blab to Fu about why he adopted her or what he truly intended to do he also wasn't expecting it though he should have would be that both attacked him and Hidan, but all in all it would be futile, his abilities neutralize the Two-tailed and Hidan with his blasted spewing of Jashin could neutralized Fu, however a few minutes into the battle the two jinchuuriki realized this and switched opponents.

It was beyond annoying and a waste of resources, Kakuzu hated this kind of thing it was the reason he adopted the little demon, so he would lure Fu into a trap and Hidan would incapacitate the demon, they could extract the seven-tail, the girl dies, he'd take the body and get the bounty on her head no real effort needed cept coaxing the girl, but no the two tail just had to show and botch an otherwise perfect plan, now he was wasting needless amounts chakra on his own adopted daughter just to get the end result. Life could be so unfair sometimes; he launched another fire based jutsu off at the girl who was weakening however before the blast could hit a wall of violet crystal came between the seven-tail and the jutsu. Looking up he saw a young girl maybe a year or two younger than Fu land between her and him, looking around wondering how the girl could land since the closest tree was a hundred yards away.

"Damn it, fuck me, let me go!" Hidan screamed in his vile uncouth voice turning Kakuzu saw the nine-tailed jinchuuriki slowly lower himself to ground a green construct of energy in the form of a strait jacket holding Hidan's arms at bay which was pretty bad Hidan needed his arms to perform his Jashin ritual, use his scythe, and kill his opponents, a bubble of energy dissipated revealing a red haired girl looking strangely like the woman he and Orochimaru had killed ten years ago, however it was the cold look from the nine-tails that made his six different bloods freeze, this wasn't the same shinobi he had seen in that underground cavern a month ago, for one the clothing didn't match looking eerily like only man Kakuzu would never face the 4th Hokage and two he felt different a lot stronger again feeling like the 4th.

The nine-tailed looked over his shoulder assessing his fellow jinchuuriki's status who was bleeding from the wounds Hidan had inflicted upon it. "Karin can you heal her in anyway?" Kakuzu scoffed mentally why refer to that demon as anything than an it was beyond him. He noted that Hidan was getting nowhere in freeing himself whatever that energy was it was very strong.

"Yeah, I can my chakra has healing properties, if I can get her to bite me she should heal quickly especially with her biju," the one known as Karin stated, that wouldn't do however he was paralyzed at the moment unsure who his opponent was, like the nine-tails the girl could create a construct strong enough to halt his most powerful fire jutsu. Without more information he was fighting blind and going into a battle as such was a mistake.

"Good I'm going to kill this guy and send a message to that hypocrite," the nine-tails growled causing the ex-Hidden waterfall jonin to wonder what he meant.

"HA! You can't kill me I'm blessed by Lord Jashin!" Hidan smirked and scoffed rather loudly. What Kakuzu saw in the nine-tails sudden fox like smirk didn't bode well for his comrade.

"Let's test that theory shall we, I bet spending an eternity in the sun would change your opinion you'll hope you Lord Jashin will give up his blessing and let you die because if not you'll be in a butt load pain for a very long time," with that the nine-tails launched straight into the air at a speed the ex-Waterfall shinobi had never seen before, a few seconds later the green glowing jinchuuriki was gone.

"Looks like I have to deal with mister creepy eyes, what I do for the man I love," he turned to see the pink haired girl sigh in fake annoyance. "Oh well," before he could react six beams of light shot out from her ring and slammed into his body, he notice almost immediately something was wrong, glancing behind him he saw all six hearts had been destroyed.

"H-How did you know?" he gasped out as the light was quickly leaving his eyes.

"A little green birdy told me," the rosette smiled brightly as the Akatsuki crashed to the ground lifeless.

XXX

No sooner had the constructs vanish Naruto landed face still grim as he walked over to Fu. "Fu-chan it's me Naruto," he stated kneeling down and gently shaking her, he had met her during his three year training trip with Jiraiya and bonded pretty well with his fellow jinchuuriki like having a slightly older sister.

The older teen opened her milky pink eyes, "N-Naruto-kun," she whispered her smile weak the last attack her adopted father put her through had her weakened her and she only remained conscious long enough to see a wall of fire crash into a violet crystal shield. Looking up she saw a slight glare from the pink haired girl behind Naruto aimed at her. "How did you know I was in trouble?"

Naruto's foxy grin appeared, "Hey a brother knows when his sister needs him, believe it!" This stopped Sakura's glare which changed into one of amusement. "Truthfully, I was in the area found a member of my family convinced her to come with me back home, saw a huge flame from where we were came to investigate, glad we did."

Fu smiled slowly sitting up looking at a red haired tending to Yugito, "Yugito saved me from getting ambushed by my own adoptive father, told me what he was," her eyes watered. "He said he only adopted me because it was a waste of energy to actually have to fight me for the seven-tailed," she buried her face into Naruto's shoulder sobbing uncontrollably, the whisker marked blonde gently put his arms around the teal haired girl.

Sakura bristled slightly taking deep breaths to come herself down, reminding herself this girl wasn't trying to steal Naruto away from her and Naruto thought of the girl as family. _Why am I suddenly jealous?_

_**That would be the fault of being a Star Sapphire; our powers are tied to our feelings for our counterpart which usually means the Green or Blue Lanterns that we are in love with. As such until mating has been completed we often drift irrationally towards jealously whenever another female comes in contact with our lover**_, The SS ring explained.

_I didn't feel jealous when he was close to Karin, explain that one to me,_ Sakura asked.

_**She is a blood relative of your counterpart she is no threat to you, this Fu however is strong, has strong ties to your counterpart and is equally attractive, these parameters match dangerously close to your own hence you feelings of jealously, the same will be said for the Hyuga, the Gaara's sister if she cared for him, and your fellow apprentice under Lady Tsunade**_, the ring explained further. _**To answer you're the question you will no doubt ask, she holds Naruto in high regard because he broke your mutual master out of her melancholy, finds him attractive and has sported a minor crush on him because of his actions**_.

_Nani? Shizune has a crush on Naruto, she's Kakashi-sensei's age roughly what sparked that?_ Sakura felt a little disturbed by it.

_**What noble event sparked your first interest in him?**_The ring countered Sakura quickly went through what first made her feel genuine affection for her love and the ring seemed to almost nod in her mind. _**Shortly after meeting her and Tsunade he saved her life from Kabuto, it sparked some mild feelings in her but nothing more than that. **_Sakura sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose as Karin and the blond cloud nin walked up to them.

"T-Thanks for the rescue," the blonde cloud kunoichi said in shaky voice. "On my way home after a mission when I came upon those two trying to get that girl, when I found out who she was did what I could to give her the same warning Lord Jiraiya gave all the Hidden Villages."

"If your village knew about the Akatsuki why did they send you out on your own?" Sakura asked.

Yugito looked down fiddling with her fingers, "my teammates were all sick so I agreed on a short mission to help them get their medication," she opened are pouch showing them to Sakura.

Sakura looked at the various packets and nodded most of these were for a few illnesses you get in the north and were specially remedies made in the Hidden Grass. "Glad to know your village treats you a bit better than ours does to Naruto," she said sadly. Watching as Naruto helped Fu up who looked to have calmed down. "You think Shibuki will take her into the village, Naruto?"

Naruto's face creased into a deep frown shaking his head, "No, his _advisors_ practically demanded him to keep her in the blasted hut the last time I was there, it's how we first met. Looks like they don't even care if she's missing," he clenched his hand into a fist. "This is the last straw, as head of the Uzumaki clan I'm granting Fu-chan amnesty and sanctuary with my clan, if the Hidden Leaf council has a problem with that they can kiss my sweet ass. Fu you're now officially a member of the Uzumaki clan."

Fu's eyes shined brightly wrapping her arms around her new clan mate before giggling happily in joy. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nods turning to Yugito, "We'll gladly escort you to the nearest Hidden Cloud outpost."

The blonde cloud kunoichi smiled and nodded still not feeling one hundred percent after her near death experience. Yugito had to admit she felt safer with her nine-tailed and seven-tailed counterparts then she had in a long time except when she was with her teammates. It took the group roughly a few hours to reach to the closest Cloud outpost located on the border between the Lightning and Fire countries. The outpost had been once been a buffer zone between the Hidden Whirlpool village and the Lightning countries it was at this outpost the Hidden Cloud came into the knowledge that the Hidden Leaf had created a new jinchuuriki after Mito Uzumaki had died and sent A as well as his brother Bee to try and obtain the girl only to be beaten by Minato Namikaze whose very son was now escorting her back to her home. They stopped in front the outpost and waited until a small detachment of CIRI appeared Hidden Cloud's equivalent of the Leaf's ANBU. "Well this is where we part ways, Yugito-chan," the blonde ring wielder smiled brightly missing the blush on the older girl's face.

"Thank you for the timely rescue Naruto-san," Yugito smiled.

Naruto shrugged as a green bubble surrounded Fu and Karin before he lifted into the air, "What can I say Yugito-chan the hero always arrives at the last moment to save the day, see ya around." With that Yugito watched as the green and violet lights quickly vanished from view.

"Yugito the Raikage was worried about you, we were organizing a detachment to go look for you," the lead CIRI stated.

The blonde kunoichi gave the masked man a glare, "Not fast enough but I'm not surprised at all, I got rescued by Minato's son of all people," she smirked slightly at the tensed feeling she got. "Kind of ironic being saved by the son of the jinchuuriki we tried to kidnap forty years ago, not only did he save me but he and his pink haired girlfriend beat two Akatsuki like they were nothing, I need to inform the Raikage quickly."

Author's Note: Another brief edit mostly to fix mistakes I made earlier.


	5. 5 - The Hokage and the Council

5 - The Hokage and the Council

_Debriefings, a necessary evil in any military it granted greater detail on what occurs during a mission, valuable intelligence for the next mission. Gave valuable data on on the performance of the individual who performed said mission, as well as provided insight on any possible future enemies and enemy movements. It was also boring as hell, tedious, boring, repetitive, boring, drawn out, and did I mention boring. _Naruto thought with trying to keep the boredom off his face as Team Kakashi relayed every tidbit of information from meeting Kabuto on the Tenchi Bridge, to extracting Karin from Orochimaru's prison, to killing the Immortals of the Akatsuki and rescuing two fellow jinchuuriki as well as bringing the seven-tail jinchuuriki Fu to the Hidden Leaf and had been granted amnesty and asylum into the Uzumaki clan by the Uzumaki clan head encase the Leaf village council objected. Which judging by the ranging facial expressions was a very good call by Naruto. Tsunade sighed pressing her fingers against the bridge of her nose trying to keep a smile from her face at the last part.

She knew by granting Naruto clan status he could begin reestablishing the Uzumaki clan, as such was given free rein on how to do it. What she got wasn't what she expected so far, she suspected his power ring as he called it had given information the likes she wish she could only know even as the Hokage, information no doubt dating back fifteen centuries. One was the Uzumaki Doctrine which he apparently used on Orochimaru to get information about Karin and managed to convince her to come with him. Another was information on his parents, taijutsu styles, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and kenjutsu. He was literally a treasure trove of secrets and information, all because his little ring had been hovering above their planet since the time of the Sage of the Six Paths, watching and waiting for the right person to take its power. She had to admit it chose well, though she missed her Naruto a bit the ring had changed him only to a degree but not much that was a completely different person. She then glanced at her youngest apprentice, what she saw their was what really surprised her but in a good way, she had an inkling that Sakura was developing feelings for their favorite blonde goof, but what she saw when Sakura would look at Naruto was nothing short of strange. When they left for this mission Sakura had a small spark of affection for her blonde teammate that many would miss if one didn't look for it. Tsunade however had seen it, but when they returned and Sakura was practically broadcasting that she was Naruto's only, it was a bit unnerving. Stayed like this until Sakura explained about her ring of power, the Star Sapphire ring, the ring that embodied love in its most purest form, that it clicked for the female kage. The ring had cleansed the rosette of every single shred of doubt and confusion until there was only that spark which was quickly ignited and gave rise to the person who stood next to her favorite blonde. "I'll upgrade this mission to a double S-ranked since you killed the two Akatsuki members I'll also inform their villages and have them fork over the bounties," she took a deep breath. "As for Fu, there will be a council meeting tomorrow afternoon to discuss her arrangements." She looked over at the teal green haired, pink eyed girl who was looking around the office eyes wide with wonder. The blonde hokage smiled sadly at the girl, while she had been trained as shinobi Fu was taught little else and judging by the reports she got from the pervert the girl had been isolated in a small shack not far from the main entrance to the Hidden Waterfall village pretty much was trained as a human guard dog. She clenched her hand at that thought, her grandmother would have been appalled, Kushina would have taken the girl in a second. Tsunade smirked slightly Naruto did what his mother would have approved of, _Kushina you would be so proud of him, I know I am_.

"Joy got to listen to a bunch of aging crows whine about my decisions," Naruto groaned feeling Sakura put her hand on his shoulder. He nodded to her with a smile before turning back to his granny. "Alright but I'm not budging on this if the Hidden Waterfall has a problem with it they can take it up with me."

Tsunade nodded and smiled, "Don't worry about that most of the Hidden Waterfall council have no idea what she looks like and I sent word to Shibuki, he declared her dead."

"Then why the meeting?" Naruto asked.

The blonde hokage sighed taking a sip of her sake, "They want to offer her up to Sasuke as a bargaining chip to bring him home."

Naruto's killing intent rose and his hands clenched into a fists, "After all this time he defects to the Hidden Sound, causes five of our own shinobi to get injured some nearly fatal," he then smirked darkly. "Well I hope they'll like this bit of information, I don't know if this is classified or not but thanks to my ring I was able to let Sasuke know about what really happened on the night of Uchiha Massacre. As well as the cause, can't imagine he's too happy with the council right now, but we'll see."

Tsunade's face paled, now she knew for certain the ring was a treasure trove of information, that piece was for Hokage eyes only, no one except the ones involved were privy to that. "Naruto that's a triple s-class secret you could be tried for treason for that."

Naruto glared coldly not at his granny but at the picture of the third Hokage. "Don't lecture me about treason, that old fart lied to my face about who my parents were, about their sacrifice, same could be said for that prick Fugaku may his soul burn in hell, I could have been living with my godmother now if it wasn't for him. Itachi didn't kill his mother, Fugaku killed her after he got Itachi to stand down. There are only two good Uchiha left in this world, a dead one and Itachi the rest I'll send to hell personally."

"But Naruto aside from Itachi and Sasuke, there are no more Uchiha?" Tsunade explained.

Naruto turned noting he saw Jiraiya's shadow just outside the window, he looked at the hokage before bringing his ring up and a construct appeared in the middle of the room, everyone watched as a life size image of a man wearing a spiraled man float lazily. "All you want to know how the fox was brought out of my mother on the night of my birth, this is the man that caused it. He killed the third's wife and the ANBU that were guarding them, he threaten my life to get my father to back off so he could extract the fox from my _mother_," Naruto growled the last bit out tears beginning to form in his eyes. "My father was able to get me away from the battle but it was long enough for this monster to get what he wanted using his sharingan, my father returned and drove him off, but the damage was done, the only thing my father could do was reseal the fox, he used his and my mother's chakra to seal the fox inside me. They gave up their lives for me," he glared at the elders, "now all I want is justice on the one that caused their deaths."

"Don't you mean revenge?" Homura stated coolly.

"No, I won't kill him that's for this village to decide as much as he deserves it," Naruto looked up a small dark smile, "If he resists then I'm well within my rights to kill him."

Tsunade sighed heavily looking at her clan mate in loose terms, "until tomorrow your dismissed Naruto." With that Naruto, Fu, Sakura, and Karin left the room, few seconds later the two elders followed. "None of us knew about what happened that night, I read the reports backwards and forwards when I took the hokage hat trying to figure it out, a rogue Uchiha, but who all the Uchiha were defending the village, the only one not present had been declared dead by Minato himself ten years prior."

"An impure world resurrection jutsu gone wrong maybe, you forget Rin also wasn't there that night and she's been MIA since that month before the nine-tails incident," Jiraiya stated. "She had access to the forbidden scroll being Minato's secretary at the time."

"But what went wrong and where is she now?" Tsunade asked rubbing her temples before sighing, "better question is does Naruto's ring already have those answers?"

"If he does he's keeping it to himself," Jiraiya popped his neck getting a haunted look, "I wish I had been there that night."

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

"Mitoko was the last of my students Tsunade, if sensei would have told me about that blasted coup I could have seen to it Sasuke and Mitoko been put in a safe house," Jiraiya stated gripping the window edge. "I lose the first during the war, I lost my second defending the village, and I lost my last to a greedy power hungry coward that's a wonderful epitaph to write on my gravestone don't you think," he said sadly. He tense when he felt two arms slide around his waist, he stomped down his raging super-pervert to enjoy one of very few rare moments he's ever had with his lifetime crush. "Thanks Tsunade."

"Even a pervert like you can reach his breaking point," the blonde haired hokage stated a small smile gracing her features.

Jiraiya didn't say anything for a moment, "I know," he waited until Tsunade let her embrace lessen before doing the same dropping his arms to the side for a moment, then clearing his throat. "I have a lead on the whereabouts of the Akatsuki leader, going to follow it up. Heard he was some sort of a god among men."

"Wait a few days before you do, I want you to take Naruto and Sakura with you," Tsunade stated going back to her desk. She saw her longtime former teammate about to object, "I realize that it'll put Naruto in possible danger but if half of this debriefing is true about how quickly he took out Hidan, then I'm a believer and if he comes back with the leader of the Akatsuki in chains," her face breaks into a dark smirk, "Then I can give him his dream a good five years earlier than planned."

Jiraiya pursed his lips reading the debriefing report, "Sakura has a ring too?"

"Yes different than Naruto's powered by love ironically instead of will," Tsunade stated seeing Jiraiya's questioning look, "not sure but her ring removed all her doubts and focuses on one person, Naruto."

"So she's basically she only has eyes for Naruto," Jiraiya stated and getting a nod from his teammate which brought to his face a really perverted grin, which prompted Tsunade to give him a swift right cross to the jaw.

"Pervert," she grumbled sitting back down, "the reason I'm asking you to stay is because the civilian council in there of so infinite wisdom are trying to make another power play for control over Naruto's life, again. While at the same time trying to hatch a scheme to get their; oh so precious Uchiha back," she stated sarcasm dripping heavily.

"Will there be cake?" Jiraiya asked his eyes dancing in amusement.

XXX

The council room while in session was a big semi-circular room with it slowly rising at a 45 degree angle at the top of said angle sat the Hokage, then the head of the Civilian council on the right and the Head of the Shinobi clan council on the left, the civilian council was made up of the top runners in business, trade, and economy but also some self-made people at any rate all but two of this council hated Naruto with a passion mostly because of the Kyuubi sealed in his gut the other reason was before he got a monthly stipend from the third he would steal from their shops so he could eat or get clothing on his back after the Orphanage matrons kicked him out. The shinobi council on the other were members of the Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Nara, Uchiha, Senju, and Yamanaka clans these clans at one time were Naruto's strongest supporters a few despised him namely the Uchiha clan, which now was gone. All in all it was this council that made the day to day decisions in Naruto's life currently, and it was like a breath of fresh air, not mention it didn't hurt that Naruto had friends from each existing clan.

But at this point most of the Shinobi council aside from the Hyuga, Inuzuka, and one of Ino-Shika-Cho trio were out on missions, hence why the council had been called into order. The civilian council was taking full advantage over the fact the Shinobi council was only partially here to make a play in controlling Naruto's life. Tsunade sat down in her chair with Jiraiya flanking her. The gathered council member all took their seats while Naruto and Fu were standing in the crescent opening one looking around in awe while the other was glaring openly at the civilian side of the council, smiling periodically at Hiashi, Tsume, Shikaku. He quietly waited as Tsunade briefed everyone on the comings and goings since the last council meeting. Then proceeded to go through the mission debriefing she gave Team Kakashi, when that was finished Naruto wasn't surprised that they shifted their attention to the wide eyed teal haired girl standing behind him who had to that point been ignoring the proceedings taking in everything in sight. Naruto found it very endearing, for a girl two years older than he, she had an innocence about her mostly because she had been isolated by her former home and only trained in shinobi skills to be a glorified watch dog. As such she had no social restraint, which in the last twenty-four hours showed, she also had no modesty as she dressed and undressed in front him that morning and asked him why his face was beat red, this prompted Sakura's jealously to flare which led to him nearly getting skewered by one of her crystal construct daggers that she tried aiming at Fu. Needless to say Naruto spent most of the morning calming Sakura down; then after calming her down asking her to help Fu out with things she didn't understand. It was only the reassurance that she was only one for him that Sakura even did what he asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Saito Yusei who ironically was Kabuto's uncle had landed the Head of the civilian council a few days ago after Danzo was mysteriously dead. At any rate the man was as pompous as his nephew but not as slick or intelligent and certainly more greedy. "We of the civilian council are ordering you to turn over the seven-tailed demon to us to use as bartering chip to bring back Sasuke, she'd make him a fine wife, something to help him restore his clan."

"Like I'd help that ass restore a clan of murders, traitors, and hypocrites," Naruto stated calmly. "And before you go on some long winded speech about how you demand this and that from me save it. Lady Tsunade granted me before I left on my last mission full clan rights, I'm currently now the head of the newly restored Uzumaki clan within these borders, the Fire Lord himself has given her his blessing on this."

"Lady Tsunade you dare to go to the Fire Lord himself without approval the council," another civilian non-descript council member shouted his face turning purple.

"She doesn't need approval from you, this governing body is not in charge of final decisions made. This _council_ was made back when only shinobi existed in this village, you civilians came later, this is military stronghold run by the military, and the Hokage is the supreme commander therefore what she says GOES!" Naruto shouted the last word. "As for Fu she is a member of the Uzumaki clan and as head I decide whether or not a she becomes a baby making machine or not. So the answer is Fu can marry and fall in love with whomever she chooses."

A fat council member shot up from her chair slamming her fist, "How dare you, both you things should be grateful we let you even live here if the shinobi council hadn't constantly stonewalled us you would have been executed three minutes after you were brought to the tower, the only one who even agreed to it from those ingrates was Fugaku."

Naruto's eyes flashed, "You mean the one who planned a coup de tat, who murdered his wife, my godmother in cold blood the night of the Massacre," his eyes flashed red for a second before they turned neon green raising his arm up a bright green construct grabbed the woman by the throat and lifted her out of her seat.

"Naruto!" Tsunade shouted.

"You threaten me I can live with it, I've dealt with it for sixteen years now, bad mouth me, spit on me, I've gotten over it bought the t-shirt and moved one. But any of you so called civilians ever try to ruin the lives of my friends, my family, or fork them over so you can make nice with that traitor so help me I'll kill you all, that is my promise of a lifetime, and you all know I never go back on my word," with that he dropped the fat cow turned and ushered Fu out of the room who was glaring at the civilian council. She did smile and wave at the shinobi council before the door closed behind the two jinchuuriki.

The fat woman was rubbing her neck shakily, "What was that green thing 'it' was using?"

"That young man came into a power a year and a half ago, that not only granted him enough strength to defeat two of the Akatsuki's strongest but gave him fifteen hundred years' worth of information, including all of this village's deepest darkest secrets," Jiraiya stated looking a bit smug at the fat woman.

"Then it's a very high security risk and must be silence," Saito stated pompously. "I want the ANBU to execute him immediately."

"Is the real reason you want him killed is because he knows more than Jiraiya does, or the fact Naruto and Sakura killed your nephew," Shikaku asked looking at the silver haired man.

"Kabuto made his bed," Saito stated coldly. "If anything I'm grateful that stain on our clan has been snuffed out, but it still doesn't excuse the fact that _boy_ has secrets way above his security clearance."

Jiraiya chuckled, "Well to put your mind at ease he probably has information on all five great shinobi villages tucked away under that blonde hair, so he doesn't just have our dirty laundry he has the entire Elemental Nation's dirty laundry. Right now he's using what he knows to help us so don't push this or you could lose more than just two jinchuuriki, you could lose the heirs of the eight remaining shinobi clans, and one of the most prominent medic-nin since Tsunade herself."

Sakura's mother smiled secretively she had a feeling her daughter was falling for Naruto and when she returned home yesterday with Karin Uzumaki in toe, the glow surrounding her daughter was astounding. "I can vouch for that, my Sakura-chan practically wants to elope with as she puts it her Naruto-kun," she stated embellishing truth just a tad.

The other members of the civilian council were torn, Naruto had valuable information not just on their village which could be construed as a security risk, but information on the other villages which would be invaluable. As such because of their bungling it would take the boy at least a month solid to cool down enough to get said information. "Is there any way for us to salvage this debacle?" Saito asked.

"Jiraiya is chasing a lead down out of the village I've asked him to take Naruto and Sakura with him, maybe a month or so away will help, as long as you do not approach Fu or Karin Uzumaki in his absence," Tsunade replied the council members all nodded their heads in agreement.

Few minutes later only the shinobi council remained behind, "Well that was bracing," Hiashi stated earning a chuckle from Tsume.

"For a moment there I thought I saw Kushi dressing down that fat windbag, god if he was ten years older and wasn't head over heels for Mebuki's daughter I might of snagged him," Tsume smirked. "That is what an alpha male is all about." She then frowned watching Jiraiya writing something in his note pad hearing a distinctive perverted giggle. "Lady Tsunade please correct your pet."

"Gladly," Tsunade snarled hammering Jiraiya in the back of the head sending him crashing to the ground. "Pervert," she muttered turning back to her gathered shinobi. "I need this council to have your best watch over Fu and Karin while Naruto is away, I don't trust the civilians, Fu is pretty much a blank slate because of her upbringing and Karin doesn't trust the leaf even though Naruto explained to her that Orochimaru lied about how her aunt died she still blames us for it. She's already stated the only ones she'll trust are the ones Naruto will trust, so when Team Asuma, Team Gai, and Team Kurenai are not on missions I want them to watch over those two."

"Good plan not only will they be relatively safe but they'll have someone within their own age group to interact with," Shikaku states.

"If there is anyone who would bend over backwards to help Naruto it would be that group," Tsunade smiled softly.


	6. 6 - The Uchiha Pact

6 - The Uchiha Pact

Sasuke had spent several days after seeing his former teammates thinking about what was discussed. The fact that his Sharingan could not see any deception in Naruto's body language made things particularly puzzling for him. So with evidence to the contrary meant Naruto had spoken the truth, and after he killed Orochimaru when the snake sannin was at his weakest, the Uchiha departed what was left of the Hidden Sound to begin his search for his brother. Not for revenge as he previously wanted oh no now the Uchiha wanted answers to questions that his dobe of a former teammate brought up. He decided to head to the one place Itachi would likely go to rest between missions for the Akatsuki the old Uchiha foundry located just south of the Valley of the End. It took another three days to arrive there, in that time he heard some interesting things, one Naruto's placement in the Bingo Book had changed from low B-ranked Leaf Shinobi to high A-Ranked with the words approach with caution or attack in a group. The reason for this was his and Sakura had ambush and defeating the Immortals of the Akatsuki, Sasuke scoffed at the approach with caution section in the book, they didn't know Naruto. He would never killed unless people the he knew and cared for were threatened, then he would gain unparalleled strength, it was what the Uchiha admired about his former teammate.

XXX

Sasuke could sense his brother sitting on a throne that Madara Uchiha once sat in and ruled over his clan with an iron fist. "Brother," Sasuke stated simply watching him with his Sharingan, the last three years had not been kind to his older brother apparently he could see his older brother's skin had become paler and waxy, he looked like he was sweating profusely. Itachi was in bad shape and his chakra had rapidly decreased since their last fight. "You aren't well."

"Do I sense compassion in your voice little brother," even Itachi's voice sounded weak. "I wanted you to channel your hatred to beat me."

"I had been until two weeks ago when I ran into Naruto, you'd be amazed at what he told me," Sasuke stated. Itachi's brow rose looking at him with a questioning gaze, "You acted under orders from the Leaf elders to assassinate all the Uchiha coup de tat conspirators' father included fifteen in all, yet somehow you massacre everyone including mother, this lie has gone on long enough. Naruto told me what father…; no Fugaku did to our mother all because she wanted to raise her best friend's son!"

Itachi sighed heavily not expecting this kind of confrontation but deep down he was proud of both his brothers, "I had not anticipated Naruto would learn the truth or that he would somehow managed to tell you. But whatever he said is just the tip of the iceberg, I tried to limit the casualties but the one who came with me that night is mad, he has a cruel plan in the works to enslave everyone putting them under the Tsukuyomi only on a larger scale, and the key is the Jinchuuriki."

"Naruto," Sasuke's eyes widen. "Then why help them, if you know what they plan why try to capture our brother!"

Itachi's mouth twitch upward into something resembling a smile, "That was all that I would do, try. Mother would never forgive me if I harmed Naruto; he was as much her son as we were didn't often wondered where she would disappear to for those long periods of time."

"I do recall she was assigned as ANBU for a stretch of three years, before Fugaku caught on and demanded she stay home where she belonged," Sasuke stated.

Itachi nodded, "She made it her mission to watch out for him even though she couldn't raise him. _Father_ couldn't stand it, mainly because she still had ties to both her former sensei and to her teammate while his had both been killed during the last war. I believe he was the one who tipped off the one who cause the nine-tails to be released."

Sasuke's hands clutched and he growled softly, "So _father_ not only killed mother but he led to the deaths of not only the fourth hokage and his wife but over half dozen good shinobi."

"Now you see why I had no love for the man," Itachi slumped into the throne looking more tired than when they started this discussion. "I'm not long for this world Sasuke, I figure a day or less and my illness will kill me. I only ask that you do it for me in the way all Uchiha must, through a test of arms."

"Brother," Sasuke whispered sadly.

"When you finally strike me down, take my eyes and go back to the hidden leaf, have the Hokage or that pinked haired teammate of yours surgically implant them, once that is done you'll be granted with the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan with it you must help our brother defeat the mad one," Itachi stated firmly. Sasuke stared at his brother looking stricken wondering if he could now kill his brother with what he knew and the reasons behind everything. After a few minutes Sasuke reluctantly nodded drawing his sword. "Fight well little brother, because I will not hold back."

XXX

Naruto groaned feeling Sakura touch him in areas in the past few days that he dreamed she would when he was younger. He knew the SS ring cleansed her of all doubt about who she loved and that person was luckily him but lately it was a double-edged sword to which she admitted to, she already warned him she would get jealous of any girl not of his family who showed any interest in him and that she would get a bit more affectionate than she had. While a very welcomed change and he could now bask in further accomplishing his primary overall dream to marry his favorite pink haired girl and become hokage, her liberties were downright embarrassing. "I just know Pervy-sage is in these trees right now writing this stuff down for that porn of his," he muttered Sakura was currently draped around his shoulders nibbling on his ear whispering if they didn't have their rings on and weren't in public about the things she would do to him. He was blushing heavily, trying to ignore how awesome it felt with what she was doing and failing miserably. "You're doing this because of what Fu did this morning aren't you?" he asked dryly with a deadpan expression on his face.

"She was walking around nude in the middle of your apartment again," Sakura whispered huskily in his ear before sucking on it. "That's the third time she's done since she came here and don't tell me it's because she has no modesty. You need to get her a boyfriend, so I can have you all to myself."

"Sakura-chan it's only been three days," Naruto sighed feeling her fingers tighten around the cloth of the front of his shirt.

"She's taking advantage of you, the seven-tailed hussy," Sakura scowled.

He glanced down at the ring on her finger, "Have you asked you're inner to keep your ring powers in check like you promised, you're getting a bit possessive."

Sakura blinked the tension on his shirt lessen then she buried her face in his shoulders he could see her shoulders shaking he could tell she wasn't crying as her breathing was evening out. Then her arms went from his around his chest to his shoulders, when he saw her face again it was in deep concentration. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun," she said in a shaky voice as her eyes opened.

Naruto turned and captured her lips with his, "That's what you three agreed to, Inner Sakura would be the buffer for your raging emotions that way you can think clearly and not get jealous of every girl that gives me a passing compliment or smile. It's why the Green Lantern ring has up the absorption and purification of the fox's chakra to make things easier on us."

"I know it just with Fu it's like dealing with a really tall three year old, sure she knows about survival living on her own for so long. But she has no concept of day to day life in a village, everything fascinates her," Sakura states reaching up and rubbing Naruto's whisker marks find it strangely soothing more so because she hears Naruto actually purr.

"She's taking an interest in bugs, I've caught trying to capture a few she says because they talk to her," Naruto shrugged then smirked, "Think if I can get her to train with Team Kurenai, you'll be happy. I mean maybe she and Shino will hit it off."

"It wouldn't hurt," Sakura smiled. "That way I can have you all to myself again."

"_**Cha! Now rip his clothes off and take him right here!**_" Inner Sakura shouted a violet glow surrounding her.

_**Oh you and I will get along really well**_, the SS ring stated hovering above Sakura's inner persona.

Sakura groaned hearing that and blushed slightly, "Why can't we have a normal brain like everyone else?"

"What having two voices in our heads, you're lucky you don't have one threatening to eat you every five minutes the moment he's free," Naruto chuckled.

"True, but I think what I get can be considered pretty bad. Try imagine me with no way to restrain myself pushing you down right here and pretty much trying to rape you," Sakura stated.

Naruto chuckled nervously, "You forget who was my teacher for the last three years," he sighed missing Sakura's red face. "Speaking of which where is Pervy-sage?"

XXX

Sasuke closed his eyes fighting the tears that were threatening to fall as he slumped down next to the body of one of his brothers. He winced slightly in pain from when Itachi use his Susano to knock Sasuke back. He knew he was going to have bruises and the cuts he did have had stopped bleeding, "Surprised you lasted as long as you did, Sasuke. But considering you killed my teammate not bad," Sasuke spun quickly to see Jiraiya of the Sannin had just entered the foundry.

"How did you know we were here?" Sasuke asked leaning up against the wall.

"Your brother sent me a message had to put off chasing down a lead on the Akatsuki leader to come out here, but I'd do anything for Mikoto's sons even if I don't particularly like how they've turned out," Jiraiya stated walking up to the teen and squatting down examining the boys injuries.

"You knew mother?" Sasuke asked.

"Chojsu Akimichi, Minato Namikaze, and Mikoto Uchiha were my students, one died during the last war," Jiraiya stated pulling out some gauze and wrapping a particularly nasty cut on Sasuke's arm. "The second one went on to become the 4th Hokage married this little firecracker named Kushina Uzumaki, both died sealing the Nine-tails into their son. The last one was forced by her clan to drop being a shinobi, marry the clan leader and produce a worthy heir, did so in two tries," Jiraiya stated. "According to a wayward apprentice of mine was murdered by her own husband on the night your clan was massacred."

Sasuke slumped his head forward, "I've been an idiot."

Jiraiya chuckled, "Maybe I should have taped that would make the brat's day, he'd probably play it over and over again." Sasuke tried to keep his face neutral but it cracked into a smile. "Your brother stated in his message to find you and to help extract his eyes from his body then bring you, back to the village so Tsunade can do the surgery. You know you won't be able to use your eyes for at least two weeks afterward."

Sasuke nodded, "I have to ask did Itachi and I have godparents?"

"Yeah," Jiraiya stated rolling Itachi over then stepping between Itachi and Sasuke to begin the extraction rolling out a storage scroll.

"And?" Sasuke prodded.

The Toad sannin sighed, "Father's pick the godfather and the mother's pick the godmother, I don't know who Fugaku picked for your godfather, probably either a clan member, Danzo, or Orochimaru as he was closest to them. Your godmother I do know, she was your mother's best friend."

Sasuke gulped to get the lump out of his throat, "My godmother was Kushina Uzumaki?" He watched Jiraiya nod his head before slumping into the wall behind him his energy completely drained. Thinking back on all the times he had with Naruto as a member of Team 7, the fights they had both juvenile and real, but worse he thought about the fight at the Valley of the End. His heart hammering into his chest at how close he had come to killing his godbrother in that fight. The emotional strain on him became too much for him and he openly wept.

Jiraiya glanced over his shoulder and felt both pride and a little bit of sorrow for the young man, his mistakes while huge were not irreparable and once the young man got over the amount of grief and anguish he would be stronger for it. However the toad sage could easily see a much darker future for the Uchiha if things hadn't gone the way they did.

"I'm making a new goal from this moment forward, I will be the embodiment of vengeance not for my clan but for the unjust I will help Naruto hunt down defeat these Akatsuki. I'll bring peace for all those cry out for justice, I will be a dark knight helping from the shadows," Sasuke stated a fire of will and determination flickering in his eyes.

Jiraiya jumped when he saw a small flock of bats leave the foundry turning back to the teen and smirked, "Then I have a proposition for you."

Author's Note: Gone is the idea for the Shinobi justice league way to much static for it.


	7. 7 - The Results

7 - The Results

Naruto stood quietly on top of his father's head looking down at the village that he both loved with all his heart and hated with every fiber in his being. He loved the village for the many people that he's grown close to. Mostly revolving around the rookie eleven and team Gai, though there were a few others outside that group, Anko, Iruka, the Konohamaru Corps, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, some of the ANBU who when he was younger protected him from the civilian mobs. The bookstore owner who had slowly warmed up to him over the years even allowing him to read some of his comics for free when the store had slow days. The scroll lady also warmed up to him, mostly because he did chores for her for free rather than her putting out money for a D-Ranked mission, he still did things for her after he became a genin earning him more than his fair share of free storage scrolls. These people earned his affection, most of the village were simply indifferent to him now he was just another person going about his life to them, and he was happy about that it meant that he earned enough recognition that they see him not as a stain to be rubbed out but as a not so welcome addition to the village. However, it was that measly one percent of the merchants and other civilians that he hated with a passion, it was these people that had made his life hell since he was an infant, it was these people that denied him his godmother, it was these people that sent likeminded Chunin, Jonin, and ANBU after him with the intent to kill him. It was these miserable wastes of humanity he wanted to reveal to the world in general as the true monsters, they were the same in every village. People with a power base that feared someone who had greater power than they, _let's face it Jinchuuriki are pretty much chakra batteries we got more power in our little finger than they in their entire body._

Naruto knew it was because of this fear that lead to bigotry and in turn lead to his life being miserable. It was only when he joined the Shinobi corps that he found people that truly cared, even his enemies showed more concern and respect for him than his own village. Orochimaru feared and respected his potential, the Akatsuki feared that he was growing too strong for them and that in turned earned their respect by trying to capture him at every turn well before the time. As he mulled everything over he thought about the Green Lantern oath, more specifically the original wording, "Let those who worship Evil's might," the whisker marked blonde snorted shaking his head. "Implying intent rather than acceptance."

He sighed closing his eyes letting the breeze cool him down instead focusing on anything else when he felt two slender arms encircle around his chest and a head lay gently between his shoulders. "Thinking Naruto-kun," Sakura asked.

"Yeah," he smiled looking over his shoulder noting his favorite rosette haired girl had her ring turned off.

"I just wish I was allowed in when they had those meetings if anything for emotional support," Sakura stated dropping her arms, Naruto turned to her. She bit her lip, "I want to make up for all the crap I've done wrong in the last eight years."

Naruto looked at her confused for a second, "Sakura-chan we've only been teammates for four years."

Sakura gently reached up putting her right hand on Naruto's chest right over his heart, "I'm talking about the academy too you goof," she stated softly letting some good humor drip into her voice. "Even without The Star Sapphire ring I knew you had a crush on me since we were six," she stated and smiled seeing him blush. "You should have made your move that first year you know, before Ino helped me with the bullies." She looked at him for second and notices a guilty expression. "What did you do?"

"Well I sort of convinced Ino to help you out," the whiskered marked blonde stated watching her eyes widen. "Most of the shinobi clan's I figure knew about who my parents were so they always encouraged their kids to help me out or play with me. I mean didn't you think it was strange I'd hang with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji in just school but not outside of it."

Sakura nodded, "I always wondered about that."

"My choice I didn't want them to join me in becoming the village's pariah just by association," Naruto stated bitterly. "Same could be said for the girls like Hinata, you, and Ino. Though I didn't like Ino because she's bossy," he smirked hearing Sakura giggle. "But I did meet with them after school in secret even Ino it's how I knew to grow plants," he paused reaching up caressing her cheek, "I knew if took care of those bullies and trust me I wanted to with every fiber of my soul Sakura-chan I hated hearing you cry and I still do. They would have labeled you all sorts of things."

"What?" Sakura stated.

"Sakura-chan it wouldn't be just your bullies calling you names, the rest of the village would join in, I know they would have called you things like, 'Demon whore', 'Monster lover', and other hurtful remarks, they'd try kill you like they did me, hurt me by hurting or killing you," Naruto's eyes watered looking down. "I couldn't bare that, you already got hurt once by trying to be friends with me."

Looking confused, "When I don't remember that?"

Naruto nodded, "Inoichi probably did a mind walk to get rid of the week you spent in the hospital shortly after your sixth birthday," she blinked trying to remember that time. "I-I gave you a red ribbon for your birthday even got your mom's permission a good month in advance, she was actually surprised and asked me why I was going to such lengths."

Sakura however felt something cold hit the pit of her stomach as she subconsciously reached up to touch the fabric of her red headband that up until a year ago had been a simple red ribbon that Ino had given her when they first became friends, the same ribbon she tried to give back to Ino when they became rivals, only Ino had insisted on her keeping it. Now she knew why, "You gave that ribbon to Ino to give to me."

Naruto nodded seeing her face get paler by the second, he panicked. "Sakura-chan I'm sorry."

The rosette haired girl's eyes flashed in anger, grabbing his shirt collar, "Don't you dare apologize," tears forming, "you have nothing to apologize for." Sakura slumped into his chest her shoulders shaking with wracking sobs as the SS ring had found the memories that led to her hospitalization when she was six. Her taking the red ribbon from Naruto, wearing it the next day, apparently a group of kids had seen the exchange who told their parents who in turn told other adults, rumors begun to spread. Until finally three drunken men had cornered the girl as she was returning home from the academy and attacked her but didn't do any lasting damage ripping up the ribbon before leaving her. "I always wondered why my mom tried to keep me away from you," she stated softly.

"I didn't deliver the blow but I was responsible for you being in that hospital bed," Naruto said gently running his fingers. "Ino's dad suppressed the memory, I urged Ino to make friends with you I fixed the ribbon and gave it to Ino to give to you."

Sakura chuckled sadly, "If those idiots could have seen all that deception and misdirection they would have made you rookie of the year, you even fooled me. Why did you let me hit you?"

The whisker marked blonde smiled softly, "Pay back for every punch and kick they gave you, I wanted you to give me ten."

The rosette's eyes widen as she slowly lifted her head to meet his gaze, thinking back to the time he started asking her out on dates it was shortly after she started fangirling on Sasuke, "Y-Y-You knew I'd get annoyed by all the date requests, you knew I'd lash out," she stated and seeing him nod in response. Her heart clinched suddenly as more and more sorrow poured into her heart and mind, now she understood the SS ring when it meant love and loss. Naruto never had a crush on her in the academy the evidence spoke volumes; he loved her even back then. He willingly became her punching bag because he felt he deserved it because she ended up in the hospital, he managed to get her safety from more assaults by urging Ino to become her friend thus putting her in the safety of a Shinobi clan. He protected her all the while punishing himself for not being able to protect her, she now knew she how badly she screwed up. With the SS ring having cleansed her of her self-doubts with this revelation her heart now was in agony. She had punished and brutalized a boy that had loved her for eight years, shattered his heart four years ago when she asked him to promise to bring Sasuke back for her. She knew that now and it was taking all the SS ring's power to keep her from slipping into a sense of loss so profound that it was deafening. Shaking her head from side to side as more images came into her mind, of every mean, spiteful thing she did to Naruto in anger, every punch, every kick, and every hateful word uttered.

"You're not that person anymore Sakura-chan, please stop," Naruto gently urged seeing her face in anguish was breaking his heart. "I love you," he whispered into her ear holding her close.

It all shattered with those three simple words all the angst, the feelings of guilt, cold numb feeling that had rapidly been growing in her even as the SS ring fought to keep her sane. The embodiment of Love that created the Star Sapphire power let all the negative emotions fall away, as she slumped forward again into her Naruto's chest. Her breaths were shallow as her emotions stabilized. _I thought you said I was free and clear of my doubts?_

_**This has nothing to do with doubt this is all about misjudgment and lack of insight for the both of us. The Green Lantern is truly a unique individual you've chosen very well; you will bare very strong children for him**_. Sakura blushed deeply taking a few more cleansing breath.

She looked back up at him and before he could react she lunged at him capturing his lips in the deepest most passionate kiss she could muster. When they parted she gently patted his cheek three times, "this is for being an idiot," she murmured reaching up kissing him again.

"And that?" Naruto asked.

"For being the perfect guy for me," Sakura smiled. "I love you too, my baka."

XXX

Tsunade Senju, the fifth Hokage, the Legendary Sucker, the greatest Medic-nin of her generation, the woman with the largest rack in the elemental nations, Naruto's favorite granny, these were many of the sometime dubious titles the blond haired woman had, two earned a one way ticket to the hospital for most. She was currently waiting for the village council to return to session, after a day of deliberation on the village's most recent acquisition the seven-tailed beast that resided in the newest Uzumaki clan member Fu. She looked down at said girl who was glaring rather coldly at the civilian council while her clan leader was looking at the council as a whole impassively. But the blonde haired hokage wasn't fooled; she knew he had something up his sleeve. She had seen him talking at length with all members of Team Kurenai and Team Asuma the day before; it had come after a rather emotional encounter with her apprentice. This had cause her to blush slightly, she had watched the whole thing unfold on her viewing orb including much to her shame the hour long make-out session afterward. _Now I know I've been alone too long when I'm watching my favorite kids make-out. Maybe I should give the pervert a chance_. She groaned mentally at the thought four decades of denying the pervert's advances only to cave because she felt lonely, but that wasn't the real truth. It went back to what she saw in the encounter with her favorite kids, and how eerily similar her favorite brat was to her annoying teammate, the only difference was age and time. _If I didn't already know Minato was descended from Great Uncle Tobirama I'd swear Minato was related to Jiraiya, at least partially._

"Okay let's get this session of the village council started, in our last meeting several of the civilian council members wanted to use Miss Fu Uzumaki as a bargaining chip to bring back Sasuke Uchiha to the Leaf, Naruto Uzumaki current clan head of the Uzumaki, vehemently refused to allow such a thing to occur, as such it will be put to a vote, if Naruto Uzumaki still denies the motion the Shinobi council will settle the matter," Tsunade explained.

"Then let's save everyone the trouble, Lady Hokage, I will not allow my clan mate to used in such a manner," Naruto stated coolly.

The fat woman from the last meeting glared at him but said nothing, as Mebuki Haruno stood. "Lady Hokage may I have the floor?"

"No she may not, the last time she spoke for anything was shortly after her daughter was punished for speaking with the demon brat," the fat woman stated.

Mebuki glared at the woman, "My daughter had been assaulted and stripped of her clothing in public because a little boy gave her a present for her birthday, a present they nearly ruined."

"Then she should have not accepted his gift and defiled herself," the fat woman snapped back.

Room dropped in temperature as a huge amount of killing intent washed over them all they all turned to see Naruto's eyes were glowing a brownish tint as his Green Lantern power mixed with the Nine-tails chakra. It was Mebuki who first spoke gently, "Naruto-kun please let the fat cow rant her words are meaningless Sakura would not want you to get in trouble for her sake."

Naruto's eyes close as he reins in his energy and nods to her as she turns back to address the floor, "This council has disgraced the founding members of this village for long enough, I wish to disband and remake it."

"You cannot be serious," Saito stated looking shocked.

The blonde haired councilwoman turned to him with a deadly look in her eyes, "Look what has been done to this village, since the end of the third war the one in which our allies and their families in the Hidden Whirlpool village were slaughtered, the Uzumaki clan is all but destroyed, the very clan to which we honor by placing their clan symbol on the backs and arms of very Chunin and Jonin. The very clan that wife of both the first and fourth Hokage's reside from. We shame the founders, we shame our allies, we shame our friends, and worse we shame the family we have lost by holding onto petty fear and grudges to two children who did not ask to have the biju sealed into them, it was forced upon them. Fu had the seven-tailed seal within her so the Hidden Waterfall village could have a glorified watchdog to protect their village. Our own fourth Hokage did not seal the fox into Naruto by choice, a faceless man kidnapped his son and forced at kunai point to choose between his son and the demon fox. Minato-kun chose his son and the end result was the faceless man ripping the fox out of Kushina's stomach and having go on a rampage through the village. Minato's returned and with the combined efforts of both he and Kushina sealed the fox inside their child just as the fox was about to kill him. They made the ultimate sacrifice for their son and their village, and what does this council do on daily basis you spit on their sacrifice, you tried to have him killed multiple times and the one time he tried to have a little happiness in his life by making a little girl, my precious little girl happy, you ruin it. It took my Sakura eight years and a lot of soul searching to find what she already knew," Mebuki had tears in her eyes. "What I had hoped would happen, the son of my best friend and my own daughter would fall in love."

Naruto's eyes widen in shock before Mebuki continued, "As such I make a vote of no confidence in the leadership of the civilian council."

"I second the motion," everyone turned to the most quiet individual on the civilian council and the most feared among them, his name Hiryu Nii he had defected to the Hidden Leaf from the Hidden Cloud some twenty years ago after his baby sister had been slated into becoming the jinchuuriki of the Two-tailed fire cat Nibi and when they denied him his familial rights to raise his sister, and took her to be raised as the villages weapon he left. Upon arriving in the Hidden Leaf he quickly set up a trading office which through various honest business practices gave rise to the village bank to which all businesses within the village had their money. So essentially this man was the second most powerful person in the Hidden aside from the Hokage and until this day rarely spoke up. He also never voted against Naruto, he just never voted for him either. "Long have I watched the duplicity of this council, I kept my mouth shut for two reasons I feared what Danzo would do if he found out about my sister," everyone looked at him confused. "My sister is the two-tailed Jinchuuriki," he stated watching as several of the civilian council members wince in pity or scowl in anger. "I want nothing of your pity and I scoff at your ignorance, I love my sister and would have gladly raised her. The third Raikage ripped her from my arms and put her in his shinobi orphans program determined to make her into his weapon, it was only A the current fourth Raikage that changed her, and it was Naruto himself that saved her life recently. I have kept myself out of your squabbling because I know reason for it, but now I will act. This civilian council is a disease only three of us have even the best of the village at heart the rest care only for themselves."

Tsunade stood, "All those in favor of the vote of no confidence in the council's leadership," she saw three civilian council members raise their hands and she saw all the shinobi council members raise theirs. In the end even with the six other civilians raising up against the motion, it passed. "Motion carries," she turns and addresses the now defunct civilian council. "You are hereby stripped of your stations as council members, you have ten minutes to vacate these chambers if you do not I'll have the ANBU come in and remove you to the I&T department for obstruction. Hiryu Nii, Mebuki Haruno, and Teuchi Naba, you may stay."

ANBU appeared and waited patiently as the ex-council members walked out of the building their heads hung in shame and embarrassment. Tsunade sat back down letting out a breath of air feeling shoulders being lighten, "Danzo dead, idiots on the council disbanded, hopeful optimism returning," she smiled slightly at her favorite brat. "You sure you don't want to take this hat now, brat?"

Naruto and the others gathered chuckled, "Nah, keep it warm for me for at another couple of year's auntie. I want to give Gaara some more time being the youngest person being kage, he deserves it."

Tsunade smile warmed a bit, "Auntie huh, I guess it's better than granny."

With a shrug he felt a pat on his shoulder turning he saw Fu smiling at him, "Well Fu now you can find whatever guy you like. But if they hurt I'll pound them into paste, believe it."

Fu giggled, "Aw overprotective you're so sweet."

Tsunade cleared her throat, "At any rate now onto business, Jiraiya sent a message stating for you and Sakura to meet him in Tanzaku Town before you guys can follow that lead, he currently added a new member to his spy network and had sent said member off from there, also I'm please to inform this council body that Orochimaru and Itachi are dead."

Naruto frowned, "So where did Sasuke get to?"

"That would be telling, kiddo," Tsunade stated poignantly looking at Naruto's headband. Naruto nod's hiding a smile. "At any rate that is two less problems to worry about for us, with Naruto and Sakura killing the Immortals, Kakashi and Naruto killing Deidara, Sakura and Chiyo killing Sasori leaves the Akatsuki with at least four known members left, Kisami, the Akatsuki leader, Zetsu, and a blue haired woman that uses paper as a weapon."

"Yes and all are extremely dangerous," Shikaku stated softly.

"I might be able to stop at least one possibly two if what I got from my ring is true," Naruto stated.

"Really and what did that little wonder tell you, Naruto-kun?" Tsume asked a feral smile on her lips.

"The leader of the Akatsuki is a member of the Uzumaki clan," Naruto said.

Author's Note: This chapter brings up points that I've made more than a few times, mostly in how people tend to overlook Sakura as a character. Her childhood was almost no different than Naruto's only she had a reversal of fate when Ino became her friend she had someone to bond with and incidentally had the protection of the Yamanaka clan. As such many overlook certain things about Naruto as well, his constant unwanted advances on Sakura brought her more out of her shell which begs the question and I might be over simplifying it, did Naruto in some way know she was shy and by constantly asking her out for dates was helping her break out of that shell. I found it strange the first of Sakura's flash backs was her meeting Ino for the first time and nothing before that like it was blocked out.

Many probably overlooked that I put the filler episodes in the second chapter, I see it like this the filler regardless whether people like them or not is still canon. I add this more for those against the Naruto/Sakura pairing and for the Naruto/Hinata because without those fillers Hinata has even small leg to stand on than Sakura does. Without the filler Hinata in the original series only interacts with Naruto a grand total of three times and all three take place during the Chunin exams where they would naturally interact as they are in the same space, cept the last one where they meet at training ground 7. The rest of the time Naruto is with his team pretty much, and for those that think Sakura is shallow at first, of course she is, she's a thirteen year old hormonally charged teenager at the start of the series when the hardships start kicking in that we see the real her start to take shape.

As for the civilians and how people perceive them in the other fics, while I am taking liberties on the civilian council it's deserved. The regular civilians during the actual series as far as I know haven't actually assaulted Naruto at least not in terms or degrees I read in other fics. Sarutobi in the second episode simply describes the villager's hate of Naruto as giving him extremely cold spiteful looks and telling their children to shun him. Yet in later parts of the series during flashbacks Naruto is often seen hanging around Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba. This brings up some glaring points; the council as a whole all know who were Naruto's parents. Which why I believe that the Shinobi clan heads had no problem with Naruto playing with their kids they knew who his parents were and probably felt delighted that Minato and Kushina's son was given some form of normalcy.


	8. 8 - Troublesome Meetings

8 - Troublesome Meetings

With the Civilian Council now looking for new members, Fu and Karin settling into a new compound for their growing clan, most of the past week for Naruto was slowly drawing to a close. From revealing his true status as a Jonin, to Sakura obtaining the Star Sapphire ring and both using their rings to bring down two strong members of the Akatsuki, safe to say the whisker marked blonde had an eventful week. With Tsunade giving him a subtle hint that Sasuke had joined Jiraiya's spy network which meant his godbrother was now a part of the Hidden Leaf again at least in a minor way. But there were at least five members of the Akatsuki left to deal with. So there was no rest for the Green Lantern until the most prominent evil was taken care of. In his world he felt there was no such thing as intent you were evil or not which is why he changed one word in the Green Lantern oath, instead of saying 'let' he said 'for' as most of the those that fell into darkness was already worshipping evil as such there was no intent to worship it, hence the one word was changed, the GL ring agreed. _Your certain about the leader, he is an Uzumaki?_

_**Yes, former student of Jiraiya Gallant brainwashed by known Green Lantern target Obito Uchiha, will need Uzumaki Doctrine to pacify him and his female companion. Warning unknown if Uzumaki Doctrine will work against Rinnegan Puppets, recommendation approach real Nagato Uzumaki**_. The GL ring had no real emotional inflections like the SS ring, it was more like a really small computer absorbing information and storing it for later use which is why Naruto had dirt on every Hidden Village in the Elemental Nations things to ensure that regardless of his friendship with Shibuki the Hidden Waterfall village would not get Fu back. He even knew how to destroy the statue the Akatsuki used to extract the Biju from their Jinchuuriki.

_So I basically got to find a way to get close to my uncle, invoke the Uzumaki Doctrine, and not get killed in the process, sounds easy enough._ Naruto chuckled mentally while if the GL ring could it would have sweatdropped. The whisker marked blonde was currently waiting by the village gates for Sakura before they headed out to meet with Jiraiya. After their rather emotional get together on top of his father's head the two had spent much of the time sealing their bond of love, careful to keep their rings off. Neither wanted to invoke an energy field that was so similar to Obito's crazy moon eye, it was scary both rings had agreed readily with them. This crystal energy field that would surround the planet to protect it from outside sources also manipulated those inside the field to only feel love and the strong will never to harm another, this had drawbacks as eventually the people would even stop harming animals for food or harvesting crops, eventually the world would die of starvation. However to keep their relationship going and still provide the SS ring with its mandate to unite with a Green Lantern, when the time was right they would to head to the moon set up a cottage made up energy constructs and do the deed with nothing on the rock the pink field would have nothing to maintain and would drop after a certain amount of time.

Naruto blushed slightly at this line of thought, but it was necessary the SS ring had a set time before it started pushing Sakura to have sex with him; this was put off marginally by Sakura's inner persona which absorbed all of rings feelings of jealously and sexual tension. Of course having Inner Sakura pushed passed her limits to much and both personas would merge briefly, this brought about a new complication and one they were both thinking about. Sakura had come up with a mental colored levels to help Inner Sakura determine how much of the Love energy she was absorbing, blue was fine, green was okay, yellow meant caution, and orange was the cut-off point, if the ring love energy ever started dipping into red Inner Sakura was going to be borderline psychotic and the energy would become too much for both. Right now the love energy was on blue as the SS ring had spent a majority of its power trying to keep Sakura sane when Naruto's confession on what he did during Sakura's childhood had nearly broken her.

Yawning the whisker marked blonde turned hearing a faint cry, he saw a small procession of Sand shinobi walking toward the gate, led by Shikamaru and Temari, "Yo, Shika how was your time in the roaring heat of the desert?"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru stated with a dry smile. "So what are you doing here Naruto?"

The whisker marked blonde shrugged, "Sakura-chan and I have to meet with Pervy-sage in Tanzaku Town, following a lead on the Akatsuki leader. What's with the parade?"

"The Kage summit is in a few months, Gaara wants to stay here since its much closer the Summit tower," Temari explained.

Naruto nodded smiling slightly, "How is Gaara any side effects from coming back from the dead?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Only that without the One-tail inside him he's getting a lot of much needed sleep, I actually envy him."

Naruto chuckled, "You'd envy anybody that can get more sleep than you," this prompted Temari to laugh.

"You nailed little boy pretty well," Temari stated. "He spent most time in the Hidden sand either trying to sleep or looking up at the sky hoping to catch a view clouds.

"Troublesome blondes," Shikamaru stated blushing slightly when Temari lightly patted his cheek.

"Face facts, little boy most of the people you hang around with have blonde hair," Temari states. "Which makes it really funny because aside from your teammate, Naruto-kun here, the Hokage, and me there's only a handful that actually have blonde hair."

"That's even more troublesome," Shikamaru stated.

Naruto simply shook his head as Gaara slowly approached, "Hey Gaara, looking rested. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing well," Gaara stated in his quiet monotone voice.

"Naruto!" both the red-haired Kazekage and the whisker marked blonde turned to see Sakura and Karin approaching them. Karin had been given Chunin status after passing a few written tests and fought two chunin her age; she had been assigned to meet with Shikamaru and the Sand shinobi when they reached the gates. She had been delayed getting to said gates as she ran into the rosette haired and they got to talking. Most of what they talked about was Sakura's blossoming relationship with Naruto. Both had realize a few minutes into their conversation that they needed to be at the gates, one to meet and greet the Kazekage and the other to head out on a mission.

XXX

"How's my girls!?" Naruto asked rather loudly this in turned earn him and double hammer shot to the back of his head, causing him to crash to the ground in a heap, both girls blushing. "Yep, I deserved that," the whisker marked blonde groaned slowly getting to his feet ignoring the two still blushing girls, a confused looking Gaara, a laughing Temari, and Shikamaru making a loud sigh. "Sorry Sakura-chan, Karin-chan."

Sakura shook her head reminding herself this was the person that she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. She froze with that line of thought, _rest of my life that's practically asking for marriage._

_**That's not practically asking for marriage, that's screaming it**_, came the SS ring's reply making the rosette girl's heart rate jump.

Karin notice the sudden flux in Sakura's chakra but ignored it, even in the week that she's known her cousin she found his ability to produce strong emotions in others to be uncanny, especially in his girlfriend. "Looks like I lost a bet with Ino, you actually got here in a week lazy ass."

"Troublesome, figures you and Ino would become friends just to make my life more troublesome," Shikamaru responded. "Temari will probably join you to make my life completely troublesome."

"Aw, little boy how'd you guess," Temari mock pouted patting his head, "so Naruto who's red?"

"Yeah haven't actually introduced her," Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Temari, Gaara this is Karin Uzumaki she's my cousin, her mom and my mom were sisters."

Temari made a formal bow while Gaara nodded to the red head, "Nice to know Naruto has found more family, he deserves it," Gaara stated.

The whisker marked blonde blushed, "Thanks Gaara, well Sakura-chan and I have a mission to get to."

"Where's the rest of your team?" Temari asked and heard Shikamaru groaned. "What?"

"Troublesome I forgot, Naruto was made Jonin," the lazy Nara explained.

Temari actually smiled, "you mean he's higher in rank than you little boy."

"The only ones in our age group that have made Jonin would be Neji and Naruto, so yes Naruto out ranks me, as troublesome as it is," Shikamaru states.

Naruto let loose a sly grin, "Isn't your girlfriend a Jonin, Shikamaru?"

Before the lazy Nara could figure what Naruto meant the whisker marked took Sakura's hand and ran out the gates. His brain finished processing the implications behind Naruto's words which led to only one conclusion, Naruto mentioned a jonin that happened to be a girl, none of the usual suspects were present like Kurenai, Anko, Shizune, hence they were ruled out, the only girls that had been were Sakura who was Naruto's girlfriend so she was ruled out, which left two Karin, Naruto's cousin but only ranked chunin ruling her out, Temari ranked Jonin previously implicated by Naruto as Shikamaru's girlfriend, conclusion Temari was the only viable individual and therefore required a reaction, "She is not my girlfriend!"

"He can't hear you," Karin stated her voice laced with mirth. "But I got to ask lazy ass, who was he talking about?"

Shikamaru suddenly felt the urge to go home and insult his mother just so she would lay into him her frying pan and knock him out, but at this point since Temari would have to go with him; his mother would probably leave things in the fan user's hands. "Troublesome blondes and red-heads."

XXX

Sakura just shook her head watching her boyfriend's eyes dance with glee at catching Shikamaru completely flat footed. _Goes to show even a 200 IQ genius can't beat Naruto-kun's unpredictability, can't out think someone who can make plans at the last second_. Which made Naruto's grades in the academy even more implausible if he could out smart geniuses like Shikamaru, Kakashi, Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Sasuke it made the rosette wonder about Naruto's IQ. _When we get back to village I'm going to sit him down get him to take an IQ test, ask Asuma-sensei how he got someone as lazy as Shikamaru to take it. Naruto-kun is just too good with his last second plans and those outrageously elaborate pranks he pulled during the academy. There is no way he should have been dead last, regardless of all the tampering from those ass hole teachers. _Sakura grumbled as the two came to a stop in a clearing, "Why are we stopping?"

Naruto smirked, "Time to suit up Sakura-chan, want to see you're hot bod in that violet and black Star Sapphire outfit."

Sakura blushed a bit before kissing him on the cheek; she walked out into the middle of the clearing and held her right arm aloft. "_**For Hearts long lost and full of Fright, For those alone in blackest night, Accept our Ring and join our fight, Love conquers all with Violet Light!**_" gone was Sakura Haruno and replaced with Star Sapphire who gaze on the object of her love and affection with violet eyes. "Your turn Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded holding his right hand aloft, "_**In Brightest day, In blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight, For those that worship Evils might, Beware my power, Green Lantern's Light!**_" Green Lantern smirked turning to Star Sapphire. "We got a pervert to meet up with and an Uncle to un-brainwash. "

Star Sapphire smiled coyly, "Believe it."

XXX

Jiraiya had given his last instructions to the Uchiha before sending him off to complete his mission. He felt a new sense of determination in the young teen with a new direction; he doubted he'll ever see the teen again. _He'll disappear and the only time I'll get anything from him will be the occasional encoded messages, for someone who's from such a prominent clan he's good at covering his tracks. Plus by sending him across the sea to investigate strange happenings there he can disappear even more. _With the Akatsuki threat coming to a close it was time to investigate other problems that might occur, both within the Elemental Nations and outside, the little incident with the stone of Gelei involving a foreign enemies and technologies was not to be overlooked. Granted the new leader of that group became friends with Naruto, but the boy pointed out there have been just as many wars overseas as there had been in the Elemental Nations if not more. _Plus there may actually be more Uzumaki clan members out in the world and not just in the Elemental Nations. I hope that is the case, can't stand the idea of the brat, Tsunade, or Karin being the only blood related Uzumaki members left in the world. Be especially hard on Karin and Naruto being the only two that can provide clan heirs._ As such Sasuke had two assignments find and locate anything that might be threat to the Elemental Nations as a whole and locate any leads on the possibility that the Uzumaki clan had manage to scatter before the destruction of their home village.

"Yo Pervy-sage!" Green Lantern states from above as he and Star Sapphire land next to the musing toad sannin.

Jiraiya jumped looking at the two trying real hard not to go pervert seeing Sakura's state of dress, "No matter how many times you do that brat, I'll never get use to it."

"What fly, glow green, or make you jump out of your skin?" Green Lantern asked in amusement.

"Call me Pervy-sage, I hate that," Jiraiya stated to cover up his annoyance at his godson being right about how well he was at erasing his presence sometimes.

"Stop peeping at women and I'll stop calling you Pervy-sage we've gone over this dozens of times, _Pervy-sage_," the GL ring wielder stated dragging out Pervy-sage becoming equally annoyed.

"And I'll say again what I've said before, never!" the toad sannin said childishly.

Star Sapphire shook her head, "You two are such children."

"He started it," Jiraiya pouted while Green Lantern started laughing.

Star Sapphire giggled, "Well if you're a good boy mommy will promise to buy her perverted little man a lollipop."

"Cherry," the toad sannin asked hopefully enjoying his little role reversal with the rosette haired girl and his godson, it was refreshing and reminded him of his times with Sarutobi-sensei, Tsunade, and Orochimaru before things slowly went to shit. It also reminded him of all the times he was with his own team of genin Minato, Mikoto, and Chojsu. "Okay, enough of this," he sighed getting down to business. "I got a message from a spy in the Hidden Rain village, that the current leader is the Akatsuki leader, he goes by the name of Pein. Not much is known outside of that aside from the fact everyone in that village claims he's a god among men."

Green Lantern shook his head, "he's not Pervy-sage," gesturing to his ring. "Ring-o here tells me he's your former apprentice Nagato, that he was brainwashed by the orange masked hypocrite, and he's a member of the Uzumaki clan."

"You're sure?" Jiraiya asked before getting an annoyed looked then shaking his head, "who am I kidding that ring has info my spies would kill to get," he sighs rubbing his chin with a frown. "Nagato, tell me is there another red head with him or a blue haired woman?"

"The other red-head is with him however he was killed a while ago by Hanzo the Salamander and our own Danzo's Root. Nagato turned his friend into a Rinnegan path, as for the blue haired woman yep she's with him too," Green Lantern replied.

Jiraiya winced sadly, "Whoever this hypocrite is must have played on Nagato's desire for peace and twisted it."

"Naruto and I can deprogram him if we can get close to him, just need Naruto to invoke the Uzumaki Doctrine," Star Sapphire stated.

"Nagato is not going to let us just walk up to him," Jiraiya states.

Green Lantern smiled slyly, "If he's gotten as arrogant as I think he is, then that's exactly what he'll do."

"Oh yeah and how will we do that?" Jiraiya asked looking confused.

"Simple I'm going to give myself up," Green Lantern shrugged.

Author's Note: Rewrite for this chapter is done, it still irks me that Kishimoto only tells us that Nagato being an Uzumaki after he's dead, which is really sad. This makes me wonder if Kishimoto had a rough life growing up if he constantly throws up barriers or plot twists that prevents Naruto from ever having the one thing outside of being Hokage he desires which is to have a family. I mean Naruto has one girl that is scary similar to his mother and if the next part to Naruto is the final push in giving him the Hokage seat we all better see some resolutions. The war ended Obito and Madara defeated, but I'm not sure on the resurrected Orochimaru and Kabuto comments on that would be appreciated.


	9. 9 - The Uzumaki Clan is Reborn

9 - A God Falls and the Uzumaki Clan is Reborn

"WHAT!" Jiraiya and Star Sapphire shouted.

The Green Lantern put his pinky in his ear to stop the sudden ringing, before looking at his godfather and girlfriend. "This Pein persona Nagato is using is basically calling himself Kami on Earth if that's not ego and arrogance than I don't know what is. Shinobi rule 12 after information is gathered use what you know from rules one and two."

"Deception and misdirection," Jiraiya stated shaking his head. "Naruto your mom would be kissing your cheeks about now."

Green Lantern smiled sadly, "Wish I knew her and dad."

Jiraiya nodded, "So frontal assault then?"

"No, make them too suspicious need them to believe we infiltrated with the attempt to attack them. When the timing is right I'll offer to surrender to Nagato in person. If things work out and he's arrogant enough I'll be marched right up to him so he can gloat in whatever way, probably try to rationalize killing people to bring some bullshit peace about," the whisker marked lantern explains he looks at his girlfriend noting how quiet she was. "Sakura-chan?"

She reached and took his hands, "Please don't do this, there's so much that could go wrong, I-I don't want to lose you."

Green Lantern glanced at Jiraiya who took the hint and walked far enough for the young couple so they could talk privately. "You won't Sakura-chan, that is my promise of a lifetime. I try to do my best to keep my word."

Star Sapphire took several deep breaths knowing that when her Naruto made a promise you could bank on it being kept. She leans forward kissing him lightly, "Then I will hold you to that promise, I want to grow old with you, see our children, and watch you take that hat from Lady Tsunade."

Green Lantern's eyes widen, "Um, Sakura-chan did you just kind of propose?"

The rosette haired girl smiled softly, "survive this whole ordeal and ask me that again."

XXX

The trip to the Hidden Rain village was quiet and used every amount of stealth the shinobi knew entering very hostile territory. The trio used Gamakachi to enter from the docks and snuck through the loading bays for the local fishing merchants. However they were felt the moment they appear the Rain blanketing the village and what gave it its name was laced with chakra so that the Village leader could be warned from any possible invasion it was why Hanzo the Salamander had never been caught surprise within his own. What Pein didn't realize that the two power rings had warned their wielders of the alarm, which in turn the two wielders informed Jiraiya. Basically both sides had been warned of the other; as such the Green Lantern, Star Sapphire, and the Toad Sannin were quickly surrounded by seven figures in cloaks that had red clouds imprinted upon them.

"Very foolish coming here, nine-tails," Konan stated in a hollow yet worried sounding voice. Konan was a practical woman, she knew that her orange masked benefactor was stark raving insane and somehow managed to brainwash Nagato into thinking what he was doing would bring about true peace. _More like enslavement, and no matter what I say Nagato is doing what that lunatic wants. Now, oh please kami, if Nagato ever wakes from sees he extracted the nine-tails from his older sister's son; he will never begin to forgive himself._ Konan was more shocked at Naruto's presence than Nagato had been they saw the trio enter the warehouse.

"If we fight here your village will get destroyed, and every other hidden village will know where you hideout," Green Lantern states, "I doubt even you could hold off over ten thousand plus Jonin and Chunin from all five Hidden Villages."

"Why would the villages care what happens to the jinchuuriki?" Pein asked.

"They wouldn't but they would get retribution out of fear then actually giving a damn of people like me," Green Lantern responded with a shrug missing Star Sapphire and Jiraiya's pained expressions. "But I got a proposal for you, I surrender to the real Pein and not these glorified puppets, we get no fight and you don't have every village in the Elemental Nation coming down on your heads."

"Promise me," Pein stated emotionlessly. "I've kept tabs so I know once you've given your word you keep it."

Fine, I Naruto Uzumaki," he watched the Yahiko puppet twitch slightly at the mention of the last name. "Hereby do surrender to you and will not defend myself physically against you. I promise."

Konan notice the verbal wording of the promise, _what does that mean?_

XXX

Using various back allies and hidden corridors the trio were unsure where they would end up until they came to a large chamber. At the center of the chamber on a chair with various black poles sticking out of him sat a withered husk of a man, his long red hair reaching his lap and the purple rippled Rinnegan gazing at him Green Lantern impassively. "We will begin the extraction."

"Actually you're not, I Naruto Uzumaki head of Clan Uzumaki invoke the Uzumaki Doctrine on you Nagato Uzumaki," Green Lantern states watching Pein seize up.

"You broke your word," Pein states.

"No I didn't, I said wouldn't physically defend myself," the blonde lantern chuckled. "Far as I know words aren't physical," glancing over at the blue haired woman who looked indecisive. "I take it you know about the brainwashing," he saw the woman nod. "You have no loyalty to anyone cept my Uncle?"

"I have been by his side since we were children. He was devastated when your grandparents were murdered by Hanzo and your own Root ANBU. He wanted to bring freedom to this village and peace to the world like in Jiraiya's teachings," Konan looked down. "The orange masked man offered us aide that was when I think he first started the brainwashing."

"Would you allow me and Sakura to fix him?" Green Lantern asked.

"How I have tried everything to get him to remember who he was, who his sister was, who you are, nothing gets through," Konan cried out.

"Sakura-chan and I have a unique gift from the stars," the blonde lantern turned to Nagato raising his right arm and a beam of green energy shot out. Star Sapphire quickly follow her own beam of violet crystal energy, the green energy beam turned into a helmet the melded around Nagato's head perfectly while the violet energy formed a visor over his eyes.

"Whatever you do it will not change anything," Pein stated softly. "You will know pain."

"Uncle Nagato please shut up," the blonde replied as the GL ring entered the man's mind searching for suppress or altered memories, its search didn't need to go very far.

"_**Multiple mental alterations detected, diagnostics to find solution running,**_" the GL ring went through its extensive database before landing on an answer. "_**Solution found, erasing existing memory for the last twenty years, repair damage to frontal lobes. Insert unaltered memory files from Green Lantern database. Process length ten minutes need Star Sapphire ring to detach emotions or mental scarring will occur.**_"

Konan walked up to her former sensei, "Sensei please forgive us for perverting your teachings."

"Just like to know who this orange masked guy is, and you two are not at fault. Nagato was brainwashed and you went with him to try to snap him out of it. Besides I know for a fact that you guys only extracted the one, three, and four tails, the rest are in the wind, Fu is in the Hidden Leaf both the two and eight tails are in the Hidden Cloud so both are safe and sound unless the Akatsuki have an army," Jiraiya pursed his lips. "Wish I knew who this guy is with that mask?"

"I have no idea, Jiraiya-sensei the only I can tell you is he has the Sharingan," Konan explained.

"It's Obito Uchiha," Green Lantern stated. "My guess someone botched up the Impure World jutsu shortly after the last war."

"The only one who knew that jutsu is Orochimaru," the toad sannin states.

"Come on Pervy-sage think about it do you know who my dad's secretary was after he became Hokage and who could access the Forbidden Scroll and no one would know," the blonde pointed out.

Jiraiya closed his eyes not wanting to think about the implications, "Rin, then what happened to her?"

"I don't know but if we find her we can stop Obito," Green Lantern looked at the loading scroll mockup he had in front of him seeing it was nearly done. "She might be the mastermind behind his plan because I don't think he can act independently."

"All that grief leading her to do these horrible things," Star Sapphire said sadly.

"So you know about the Moon Eye plan?" Konan asked Green Lantern.

Green Lantern nodded turning his ring off followed shortly by the light around Nagato vanished revealing that not only did some mental work on the Uzumaki but also fixed the physical problem. Aside from the extremely long hair Nagato looked healthy. He was holding his head for a second before looking up and getting his eyes to focus, "Konan-chan?" he stated looking a bit confused then seeing another person he recognized. "Pervy-Jiraiya-sensei?"

Green Lantern chuckled as the toad sannin groaned, "Wow glad to know I'm not the only Uzumaki who calls you pervy."

"I completely forgot that," Jiraiya stated.

Nagato then focuses on the Green Lantern, "Minato?"

"No that was my dad," Green Lantern said with a sad smile.

"Really so Minato and Kushina got married how are they," Nagato asked pleasantly.

Green Lantern looked down and sighed, "There's a lot to tell you uncle, most you won't like when you hear it."

The older Uzumaki looked mildly confused as Konan walked up and gently took his hand, the fact she was giving it meant emotional support. He was hesitant to let his nephew go on especially if the pink haired girl and his sensei shared grim looks. "I know but please tell me anyway, I would like to know." So for the next few hours Naruto using his accumulated knowledge from his power ring retold everything that happened from time of Nagato's last coherent memory to the present, he took it really well. "I think I'm going to be sick."

XXX

Leaving eight shadow clones behind, Nagato sealed his six paths into storage scrolls bound and determined to give them all proper burials when they reached the Hidden Leaf. Then the Rinnegan user explained he didn't need the six bodies to use his abilities persay just it was easier to divide those abilities up if he had them. Naruto explained using shadow clones would be easier and less creepy than using reanimated corpses. The older Uzumaki agreed and stated he had never had any intention of using corpses just that the brainwashing pretty much killed all his morals.

Further back from the bonding family walked the two young women that wanted to join that family. Sakura was quietly talking to the paper user asking her about her trials and tribulations. Jiraiya meanwhile watched from a pleasant spot at the rear, seeing that Sakura and Konan had grown a lot. Giggling perversely the toad sannin began writing in his note book. "Great Pervy-sage is writing notes," Naruto stated dryly.

"Still, he was always doing that when we stop at a town during our training," Nagato explained. "What does he write in that thing?"

Naruto pulled out his copy Legend of the Gutsy Ninja, "The first one he wrote was this, it's an awesome story mom and dad even named me after the main character in it. The rest," he sighed listening to more giggles, "Sakura-chan, Konan-san Pervy-sage is ogling your butts," a few seconds later both he and Nagato could hear girlish screams.

"Is Jiraiya-sensei hurting them?" Nagato turned and looked on in confusion as both the love of his life and Naruto's girlfriend were stomping his sensei into the ground.

"Other way around, righteous female fury Uncle," the whisker marked blonde shuddered. "No way to escape it, the only thing you can do is ride the wave and hope they don't kill you in the process."

Nagato shuddered, "then remind me nephew never ever, ever get Konan-chan in that mode. Things she can do with paper is scary."

"Only if you remind me to the same with Sakura-chan, she has medical training she can make things hurt heal them then make them hurt again," Naruto stated watching as both the rosette haired girl and the blue haired young woman nod to each other before approaching the two Uzumaki clan mates.

Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand, "Come on Naruto-kun, your perverted sensei can pick himself up in his own damn time and get back by himself." Konan did the same with Nagato as they all walked off.

_Blooming pussy whipped traitors_, Jiraiya thought mentally watching his two male students get led away.

Author's Note: Rewrite for this chapter done.


	10. 10 - Silent Pleas

10 - Silent Pleas

Rin had no family name mainly because she had been orphaned at a start of the third shinobi war. No one knew who her parents were or if they did never mention probably because they had enemies as such she went through her early life with just her given name. She grew up and trained during a time of conflict, became a genin at six, a chunin at age ten, and a jonin at thirteen in times of peace this wouldn't normally occur. However war seldom gave you that kind of stable environment, you fought, you survive more than seven or more missions you advance in rank. Rin's team had been lucky she had Minato Namikaze as her Jonin-sensei as such she pretty much survived every mission her team was given, save one. It was this mission that would defined them however, as well as their mettle, Minato though broken up over Obito's death overcame his grief went on to do even more amazing things, eventually went to become 4th Hokage, married an amazing woman, and was about to start a family. Kakashi, just as grief stricken overcame just enough of it to function and continue his career as a shinobi.

Rin however after Obito's final confession before his death and her surgically removing his sharingan to give to Kakashi, slipped into grief so profound that it had drove her for a time insane. She kept it to herself, gave no outward indication that she had lost her mind, when her sensei became Hokage she offered to be his secretary in one vain hope that it would quell her grief. Briefly it did, the job was safe far behind the front lines away from battle and she had time to meet the bundle of energy that had been Kushina Uzumaki and grew to love the older woman as she would a sister. But too much time doing nothing more than paperwork meant too much time thinking, and this in turn meant refocusing on her grief.

Her grief reconstituted her madness long enough for her to do things that were beyond foolish, she would go into the hokage vaults at night and study the one jutsu she hoped would eliminate her grief. It was called the Impure World jutsu, by using a single living victim as a way to breach the realm of death and anchor a soul to the living realm. The person created was normally turned into a puppet by the summoner to fight for that person. Rin in her grief crazed head finished memorizing the jutsu, and when Minato formally announced that he was going to be a father, it caused something in the young teen to snap.

_Kakashi-kun won't talk to me he's abandoned me, now Minato-sensei and Kushina-chan are going to have a family and abandon me too._ Rin's addled mind deduced though rationally she knew that was false that her beloved sensei who practically raised her would never abandon her, if anything he probably was her to be the older sister to his child, but her grief and madness caused her to ignore this joy.

So three months before Kushina was to give birth, Rin knocked out some random civilian, she vaguely recalled the man was named Kizashi Haruno. Dragging the unconscious man outside the village walls and performed the Impure World jutsu and brought the one person she knew could never abandon her, Obito Uchiha. The problem was she refused to turn him into a puppet, she wanted him back as the person he had been. This would be a mistake, she explained what had happened to him and all the details leading up to her reasoning to bringing him back.

Problem was when he was summoned she forgot to put in a replacement eye so the intense eye trauma Obito was suffering broke him mentally; something she didn't take into account. Though he did not show it outwardly the pain had been so intense when he came into consciousness that his mind snapped. When she explained fear grief induced fears, Obito brought into madness through pain could only think of one thing to remedy the situation, grant the world peace through the ultimate genjutsu.

XXX During Naruto's three year training trip XXX

By the time Rin realized what she caused Obito had imprisoned her to keep her from not only releasing the jutsu but also preventing anyone else from finding her, her arms were spread apart to keep her from making handsigns so she could not cancel the Impure World jutsu. She watched for nearly sixteen years as the teen who once had a crush on her become a twisted shell of what he once was, having heard he tried to use the Kyuubi ripping it out of Kushina, only for Minato-sensei to stop him and reseal it in his and Kushina's son. _W-W-What have I done,_ Rin thought tears in her eyes slumping her head down when Obito informed her that there sensei had been killed by his hand in a round a bout manner. _Minato-sensei, Kushina-chan both gone and it's my fault, oh Kami please no._ Her grief and sorrow would only get worse as her creation would take things to even greater depths. Like Kami himself was punishing her for trying to do what was only in his power. She watched as Obito brainwashed Nagato Uzumaki to use his freedom fighters and turn it into a criminal organization. She watched as Obito helped his kin slaughter their entire clan minus one. But the greatest crime she watched her creation begin doing was to extract the biju, which would come around to eventually extracting the nine-tails from Minato and Kushina's son. _Please Kami, have I not suffered enough would you really do this to a boy just to get back at me for my one moment of madness. Please don't let him do this; create a champion to stop him. I'd gladly give up my life to protect the baby brother I've never met. Please give me that one chance to redeem myself, to make things right that is all I ask of you_. Rin cried looking up at grated window into the sky she saw a rather strange neon green light suddenly descended from the sky. For a second the young woman wasn't sure what occurred before she broken into the happiest smile she's had in a long time. _Thank you, Kami. If I am to be sacrificed to make up for all my wrong doings, please let it be to the brother I've never met and yet love more than anything else on this world._

Obito watched from outside the cell his insane mind not comprehending the smile, he was following through with his plans mostly to achieve world domination but the second goal was to punish this woman for bringing him back, for letting him feel the agony of not having both his sharingan. A small part of him begged him not to go through with this to turn away from this path. But his insanity was to strong he would complete the Moon Eye plan.

XXX Today XXX

The resurrected Uchiha stood in the inner chamber in the Hidden Rain village seething, the nine-tail Jinchuuriki and his pink haired teammate had taken his most powerful pawn. One he had plan to kill for the Rinnegan, but it was all for naught. Obito clenched his hand rage mounting, not only had the Uzumaki Jinchuuriki managed to stop this he also got a member of his clan back, and if Zetsu's reports were accurate, he and his pink haired teammate defeated the Immortals like they were nothing, saving both the two-tail and seven-tail, taking the seven-tail with him and escorting the two-tail home. As such all four of the last biju were now safe behind walls of the Hidden Cloud and the retched Hidden Leaf. Three of the strongest Biju were free, the seven, eight, and nine, plus if the nine-tail ever managed to conquer or befriend his biju then the resurrected Uchiha would be in even worse shape. But what was disconcerting was the strange powers that the nine-tailed Jinchuuriki and his teammate had used to defeat the Immortals. Energy coming from rings, one colored green and the other violet, judging by what Zetsu had stated the aura's were the definition of Will and Love. _I would not be able to use either, Will is nothing but a hindrance and love is a weak pathetic emotion that gives rise to irrational decisions._ Obito scoffed at this thinking about how he could salvage his plans. He had hoped to bring in Kabuto but found he had been slain, he wouldn't consider the Hidden Stone, even in his insane mind he still hated that village mostly because they caused his death. Then he thought he could bring in Sasuke Uchiha, but couldn't find him as if the younger Uchiha had dropped off the planet. _I sense Itachi and Jiraiya's work in that; I should have killed Itachi when I had the chance_. The resurrected Uchiha continue to seethe, all his potential pawns were used up, dead, or fighting for the other side. This left him with one course, force a confrontation with the nine-tail Jinchuuriki and kill him before the brat could join up with his biju and be too much for him. "Zetsu, it seems that our options are limited."

The plant looking shinobi nodded, "What will you do?"

"Only thing we can do, kill the nine-tails, while it may set us back for a time we can manage it," Obito reasoned.

"What of the strange power he possesses?" Zetsu asked.

Obito scoffs waving his hand, "It is of no consequence willpower can easily be crushed. When I force the confrontation he will no doubt let his pink haired bitch follow him, kill her and his will to fight crumbles."

The plant shinobi frowned slightly, "And her power?"

"Is even weaker than his," the Uchiha snarls. "Love is a foolish, weak emotion you'll have no trouble killing her."

With that the two shinobi shunshin out of the tower heading for the hidden leaf.


	11. 11 - Requiem for a Dream

11 - Requiem for A Dream

_**Warning Obito Uchiha is moving time-space displacement moving rapidly towards Hidden Leaf village, mate in danger**_. The SS ring reported Sakura looked up noting Naruto's deep frown.

XXX

The young couple had barely returned to the village, given their groups mission briefing, once the briefing was over Nagato and Konan were put under house arrest for three years. This meant Naruto's uncle and the paper user would be under guard for those three years and watched until the Hokage deemed them trustworthy. Tsunade then dropped a major bombshell.

"Naruto, with your mission completed I grant you the rank of Jonin Elite," the blonde hokage stated. "Also I'm officially naming you my successor, in five years you'll be finally taking this hat," the woman smiled lightly.

Naruto face broke into a massive grin but he kept himself restrained, "thank you, granny."

Tsunade blew out a breath shaking her head, "And lastly in regards to your growing clan, I'm setting them up in the old Senju clan compound."

Naruto's eyes widen before looking very hesitant, "A-Are you sure, Granny-Tsunade? You really want to take the place you grew up in?"

"Naruto the compound is as much an Uzumaki compound as a Senju compound remember who my grandmother was," the blonde woman smile before hitting him on the head, "now quit calling me granny, you little brat!"

The whisker marked blonde chuckled rubbing the sore spot on his head, "keep forgetting, auntie."

The blonde hokage grumbled for a few seconds before letting out another sigh, "At least that's better than granny, not by much."

XXX (_Cue musical montage Requiem for a Dream_)

With a quiet nod to his girlfriend Naruto turned to Tsunade, "It's time, Auntie."

The older blonde nodded, she summoned a small slug, "Inform team Kurenai and Team Gai to move in, tell Kiba to back track using Obito's scent and locate Rin, if they can she must be made to end the jutsu either willingly or by her death." The slug reverse summoned and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto closed his eyes and started thinking, _is this about revenge against the man that killed my parents,_ he paused before shaking his head mentally. _No, this is about justice and pity; he was brought into this world against his will he slipped into madness for whatever reason. But is this another's mad plot or his own, if it is Rin's plot then he is just a pawn but I don't believe it for a second. If he's like his brother at all he holds a deep seeded lust for power, he's trapped Rin to prevent her from cancelling the jutsu then began this dark spiral._ Naruto glances over at his girlfriend then with a mental shrug, "Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto?" Sakura turned looking at him a bit confused.

"Once this whole crap is done wanna get married?" Naruto asked.

The rosette haired girl's eye twitched slightly in annoyance not at the question mind you, her heart was soaring at that, no it was how he went about it. _Leave it to the baka to make something so special come off as if it's the most normal thing in the world_. She huffed shaking her head before grabbing by the collar of his shirt, "That was the most unromantic way you could have asked that question!" she growled.

Naruto rubbed the back of his nervously glancing at Tsunade who was shaking her head mirth dancing in the older blondes eyes, _well getting no help there, come to think about it that was pretty craptacular for the Sixth Hokage. _With a heavy sigh Naruto leaned forward and captured Sakura's lips in a deep kiss before taking at step back pulling out a simple gold banned and dropped to both knees, looking up at her. "Um, how's this?" he asked again holding up the ring to her and lowering his head.

Sakura's eyes widen as her heart hammered in her chest, this was the dream proposal granted back when she first thought of that dream it had been Sasuke in Naruto's place, but with the SS ring's cleansing she began dreaming of this true moment nightly, now that dream came a reality. "Yes, a millions times yes," Naruto looked up in time to see Sakura lunge at him then smothering him with kisses. Naruto quietly slipped the ring onto the same finger the SS ring resided which enlarged long enough for it to encase itself around the gold band.

XXX

Team Gai and Team Kurenai found themselves on a small rocky island not far from the Hidden Rain village; Hinata and Neji had both spotted Rin held captive in an underground bunker a good mile out. "This is too easy, logically speaking one would have some form a sentry to guard such a precious commodity," Shino explained.

"Maybe he's too arrogant to believe anyone would find this place," Tenten replied.

"Yeah guy's probably got a bigger ego than Sasuke did and that guy could light up all five hidden villages with his," Kiba snarked jumping down using his nose to check for possible traps or guards, so far he could only smell sea water, fish, and algae.

"Regardless we must be cautious until we reach our objective," Neji states still scanning the area alongside his younger cousin who was strangely one of the two quiet ones, the other being Lee but that was only because Lee was focused on something in the water. "Lee?"

"Neji I believe I've seen that before but I can't place it?" Lee stated pointing to a strange stick poking out of the water.

Neji however recognized it instantly, "SCATTER!" His warning came just in time as a huge column of water exploded out and slammed into the area they had just occupied.

"Heh kids these days, don't look up or down anymore, well most of you anyway," Kisami landed on a rock formation overlooking the group. "Let's see five Chunin and a single Jonin, I half expected more than this and judging by the fact there are two Hyuga's in your group, short range fighters to boot," the blue skinned missing-nin shook his head. "Well this is going to be fun."

Neji winced he should have suspected this Jiraiya's report stated Kisami wasn't with Itachi and he doubted the former Seven Swordsman would leave an organization that protected him from the current Mizukage's wrath. What's worse this was the one opponent the current group would have extreme trouble defeating him. His group was composed mostly of a close quarters assault group while Hinata's group were trackers, Kisami on his own had both the range and close quarters fighting experience, double that with his chakra sucking sword and they were at an even bigger disadvantage. One last thing to point out was Shino's chakra eating bugs were negated by the water jutsu this monster possessed and any drained would simply be replenished. Their only hope is to the challenge was to channel some of Naruto's luck and somehow manage to overcome this glaring mismatch. _We have to do this for Naruto_. "You can't beat us."

"Heh, you're the nine-tails little fan club," the blue skinned missing-nin's face broke into a feral shark like grin. "I'm going enjoy this fight."

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, named Sixth Hokage, head of the Uzumaki clan of the Hidden Whirlpool village, friend of Zabuza Momochi and Haku Momochi," Hinata stated in a surprisingly cold voice slipping into her gentle fist stance.

Kisami smiled vanished slipping into his own battle stance, "then I'll give his fan club the same dedication he's shown you. I don't do this for personal reasons this is just business, know this I was saved by an Uzumaki back in the last war."

"The only Uzumaki alive in the last war was Naruto's mother you owe Naruto's mother a life debt then," Neji stated.

"Red hair, green eyes, a smile that even melted my ice cold heart," Kisami dropped his stance numbed at the thought.

"The same, her name was Kushina Uzumaki, we call on that life debt now let us pass," Neji states.

Kisami smirks, "I'll let one of you pass the rest stays and plays with me," drawing his sword. "The one you choose will die just shortly after the rest of you; if he or she gets the woman I could care less."

"Hinata you go," Neji states the girl nods running past the group and into the alcove behind the blue skinned man.

"My debt is now paid, so let's have some fun!" Kisami slammed his sword into the ground sending a huge tidal wave at the group who quickly scattered.

XXX

Naruto and Sakura now stood at the top of the Senju statue at the Valley of the End, "time to suit up Sakura-chan."

Sakura simply nods raising her violet and gold Star Sapphire ring into the sky both she and Naruto knew they were being watched. "_**For Hearts long lost and full of Fright, for those alone in blackest night, Accept our ring and join our fight, Love Conquers all with Violet Light!**_" A shudder went through Zetsu this was not an oath of a love struck girl this was an oath of a person bound and determined to fight for everything she loved and defend it with great passion.

"_**In Brightest Day, in Blackest Night, No evil shall escape my sight, for those who worship evils might, beware my power, Green Lantern's Light!**_" Obito looked on quietly not sure how to take what he heard as he leapt onto the head of his own ancestor Madara Uchiha staring down the nine-tails jinchuuriki his former sensei's son and felt no connection to him. Naruto opened his eyes and focused on the murderer of his parents. "Traitor," he stated simply.

Obito scoffed at this, "I came for you demon, I care less for your words they mean little more than dust."

"But you don't deny it, you've betrayed your sensei, your village, you've killed your own clan and would be willing to throw this world into another war and for what," the Green Lantern asked.

"To create the perfect world, a world without war, without suffering, a place I can control," the Uchiha stated.

"Enslavement of the mind is still enslavement, your only a construct of a mortal who will eventually die," Naruto watched the masked figure. "When she dies your perfect little world does the same, only when you go back to the other-side your reception won't be as welcoming as it was the first time."

Obito's mind halted for a moment the sanity coming back for a brief moment at this, he wouldn't last forever the moment Rin died of old age the Impure world jutsu would go with her and he'll be sent back. Then the madness overcame him again, "Nothing will stop my plans."

"You are truly insane, nothing of the person my father knew is left in you," Naruto sighed sadly bringing up his ring. "Then as the named Sixth Hokage I'll defend myself and my village from you. May you find solace in the afterlife if death will allow it."

Author's note: So comes to the end of the rewrites the final battle will not have your standard clichés as I hate them with a passion. The clichés are as follows Sakura or Naruto near death by the end of the battle bringing out a predictable and drawn emotional romance seen that's not only been seen in countless movies but has been overdone in the fan fics. Cliché number two that won't be seen the sacrifice Rin will not die to save Naruto and Sakura, she just needs to cancel the jutsu. Other clichés may appear like someone arriving at the last minute to help could happen I won't explain or how wait and see.


End file.
